Une fille comme les autres
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Le jour où Marinette ne peut plus être Ladybug, sa vie bascule. Ce qu'elle prenait pour acquis ne l'est plus et ce qui lui était interdit auparavant est maintenant possible. Rated T pour passages difficiles mais comme toujours, tout finit bien.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Je m'appelle Marinette, une fille comme les autres. Je suis élève de 3e dans un collège de France, à Paris. Oui, je sais, j'ai de la chance de vivre à Paris et même que, dans mon collège, il y a des célébrités. Comme Mireile la Miss Météo de Kidz+, Adrien Agreste le mannequin et Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire.

Mes parents sont boulangers et je les aide de mon mieux en me tenant loin de la cuisine pour éviter d'y provoquer des catastrophes. Tout le monde le dit: je suis un cas désespéré!

Je n'ai pas de très bonnes notes à l'école, je ne suis pas une très bonne élève. Je ne comprends pas beaucoup en classe, je n'ai pas une très bonne mémoire mais surtout, j'ai de mauvaises notes parce que je m'absente souvent de l'école.

Si je suis absente si souvent c'est parce que je m'occupe de sauver la ville. Hé! Ce n'est pas si compliqué quand on a des pouvoirs magiques. Tikki, (Ça, c'est l'être millénaire qui fait équipe avec moi.) me transforme. Je saute sur les toits jusqu'à trouver le vilain, je signale à Tikki que je suis prête et ensuite c'est son tour de travailler. Elle me passe un outil de travail, me dit ce que je dois faire avec cet outil et ensuite, elle purifie le papillon corrompu et nettoies toute la ville.

Elle fait tout ça toute seule et moi je l'aide parce que je suis sa porteuse. Son ''visage publicitaire'' si vous voulez. Elle a aussi besoin que je m'occupe d'elle. Je lui trouve de la nourriture et je lui aménage un coin confortable pour dormir dans ma chambre. Elle est délicate et à besoin d'être gardée au chaud l'hiver.

C'est plutôt facile. Tout le monde aurait pu le faire et surement mieux que moi. C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai rencontré Tikki. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré ChatNoir, l'autre super-héros de Paris et je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait dû se tromper. Le rôle de malchanceuse me collait à la peau depuis ma naissance.

Et pour éviter que ma malchance ne me fasse détester par les gens, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je me pratique à faire de la couture. Je me dis que dans une ville comme Paris, si je travaille vraiment fort et que je deviens aussi bonne qu'une autre, au moins j'aurai un travail.

Niveau physique, je suis plutôt dans la moyenne. J'ai les cheveux marines comme ma mère et les yeux bleus de mon père. Je ne suis pas très grande mais pas très petite non plus. Au moins, je ne fais pas de surpoids. J'aurais très bien pu considérant que je vie dans une boulangerie et ma taille commençait à s'étoffer un peu à cause de l'adolescence mais quand je suis devenue Ladybug et que j'ai commencé à brûler plus d'énergie, je n'ai plus prit de poids.

En classe, j'essaie de me faire remarquer le moins possible…la plupart du temps. Sauf les fois où Chloé me tombe sur les nerfs. Je suis devenue représentante de classe parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se serve d'un autre titre de plus pour nous embêter et aussi parce que personne d'autre ne voulait faire le travail qui allait avec le poste.

En dehors de mes tâches de représentante, je ne parle presque qu'avec Alya. C'est elle qui partage ma table de travail. Elle a plus ou moins quelque chose avec Nino et lui, c'est le meilleur ami d'Adrien.

Adrien. C'est un gars super-beau. Il est le-plus-gentil-gars-du-monde. Il est poli, intelligent, il a de supers bonnes notes dans tout. Il est riche aussi. En plus, il a une vie super-triste et il reste toujours souriant malgré ça. Il est vraiment fort. Il est aussi très populaire. Tout le monde veut être son ami. Mais il faut qu'ils oublient ça parce qu'Adrien a un père super sévère et à cause de ça, il ne peut pas voir d'ami en-dehors de l'école.

C'est la même chose pour les petites amies. Très souvent, il y a des cadeaux ou des mots doux sur son bureau le matin. Parfois, il y a des filles qui vont lui parler à la récréation. Il y en a même quelques-unes qui viennent de d'autres écoles pour le voir. Les plus bizarres, ce sont quand celles qui sont vraiment trop jeunes ou vraiment trop vieilles pour lui.

Moi aussi, j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime. Je lui ai parlé quelques fois. Il connaît mon nom (normal, nous sommes dans la même classe!) Mais toutes les fois où je lui ai parlé, je me suis ridiculisée alors maintenant, j'évite. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Alya a raison, je suis un cas désespéré.

Quoi dire d'autre sur moi? Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Mais, je peux vous parler des akumas. Ce sont des papillons chargés d'énergie négative. Le Papillon, le terroriste qui attaque Paris pour capturer Tikki et le kwami de ChatNoir, utilise les akumas pour contrôler à distance les personnes de son choix.

Et ensuite, il y a ChatNoir. C'est l'autre héros de Paris. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. ChatNoir est fort, intelligent, joueur, brave, fonceur même. Il n'a qu'un défaut : c'est un gars…avec des hormones. Remarquez, ce n'est pas toujours de sa faute. Tikki me fait porter une combinaison moulante juste sous son nez, alors, lui il me propose toujours de faire des trucs.

Évidemment, s'il savait qui je suis, il ne voudrait pas être en couple avec moi. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à qui les gars offrent un dîner aux chandelles. Peut-être qu'il serait toujours intéressé par mon corps par contre. J'ai beau être très banale, les gars comme lui recherchent habituellement la quantité plutôt que la qualité. Mais ne vous trompez pas. Même s'il flirt sans arrêt avec moi et me fait des blagues déplacées, c'est un gentilhomme et il ne ferait rien sans ma permission.

Voilà, j'ai tout expliqué sur ce qu'était ma vie jusqu'aux événements qui se sont déroulés hier. Maintenant, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Nino avait la grippe et était absent. Adrien aussi était absent. Après les cours, la professeur m'a demandé, à moi, d'apporter leurs devoirs aux garçons parce que je suis la représentante de la classe.

En fait, non, je vais reculer encore plus loin, au jour précédent. Parce qu'il faut que je vous parle de la dispute que j'ai eu avec ChatNoir.

Donc, avant-hier matin, je suis arrivée à l'école dans les temps parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque akuma dans la nuit et que j'avais pu dormir. À l'exception de la professeure, tout le monde était déjà là, y comprit Adrien (et à l'exception de Nino aussi qui allait rester absent.) Et Chloé a commencé à être Chloé.

« Ah! Tiens, c'est la nullarde. T'as trouvé le chemin de l'école, ce matin? Ou c'est plutôt que tu t'es perdue de ce côté en voulant aller te jeter en bas du pont? C'est surement plutôt ça, comme si tu pouvais réussir quelque chose par toi-même. Mais tu sais quoi? J'ai décidé d'être gentille avec toi. Je vais faire un bon geste. Je voudrais te passer une commande. Tu fais toujours de la couture, n'est-ce pas? »

J'étais archi-étonnée que Chloé me parle de faire quelque chose de gentil, encore plus quelque chose pour moi. Et je l'avoue, j'étais vraiment curieuse. Adrien disait toujours que Chloé, toute méchante qu'elle soit au quotidien avait parfois de fantastiques moments de générosité. Pas que je sois intéressée par un éventuel cadeau empoisonné, mais s'il s'agissait d'un de ces rares moments magiques, je voulais le voir pour le croire.

« Oui, Chloé, je fais de la couture dans mes temps libres. »

« Bon, tant mieux. Soit dit en passant, à ta place, je me concentrerais plutôt sur mes notes, mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais là, comme je disais, on a un gros problème à l'hôtel et je suis sure que tu peux nous aider. Vois-tu, notre hôtel est méga-propre parce que c'est un hôtel cinq étoiles alors on utilise des tas de torchons mais l'idiot de fournisseur de torchons à laver les toilettes à eu une panne de camion. Du coup, je me suis dit que puisque tu n'avais rien à faire de mieux, tu pourrais nous en procurer »

« Bien sûr! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne payerais même pas le matériel si j'acceptais une offre aussi débile. » Comme si j'avais envie de faire ça!

« Pourquoi racheter du matériel? Puisque ton linge était des torchons à l'origine, tu pourrais les remettre en torchons! »

J'allais répondre, quelque chose de super intelligent en plus. Quelque chose qui lui aurait cloué le bec pour toujours. Je suis sure de ça. Mais la professeure est arrivée et comme elle était en retard, elle a ordonné à tous le monde de s'asseoir sans discuter.

À la pause, je suis allé me cacher sous les marches, je savais que j'allais pleurer. Mais Adrien est venu me voir. Il s'est excusé d'avoir laissé Chloé me parler comme ça. J'ai pris mon désespoir à témoin et j'ai demandé à Adrien s'il avait des sentiments pour moi ou si à ses yeux je n'étais qu'une nullarde.

« Tu es une personne fantastique! Avec un cœur grand comme le ciel et une générosité d'exception. Je vois ce que tu fais pour les autres, même si tu essaie de passer inaperçue. Tu es douce, délicate, mignonne et j'aime beaucoup que tu sois mon amie. »

« Mais, est-ce que tu sortirais avec moi. »

« J'imagine. Peut-être que je réfléchirais à la question si je n'aimais pas déjà quelqu'un. Mais notre amitié est très importante pour moi. »

Évidemment, Chloé nous avait vus parce qu'elle regarde toujours Adrien. Alors, j'ai eu droit aux déchets dans ma case et au savon sur mon bureau.

Et il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en avait après moi. Normalement, elle ne me piégeait pas, elle ne faisait que m'insulter, me bousculer, me donner des ordres comme ''Tasse-toi de mon chemin. '' et les insultes que je détestais par-dessus tout, ce sont celles qui concernaient Adrien. Chloé était amoureuse d'Adrien. Ça, c'était évident. Par contre, ce que lui pensait d'elle était moins clair. Il ne l'encourageait pas mais ne la repoussait pas non plus.

Tous les jours, Chloé me disait au moins une fois qu'Adrien ne voulait pas d'une fille comme moi. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Et si elle n'avait pas réussit dans la journée. Elle m'envoyait un texto le soir depuis un appareil anonyme.

Mais, je ne suis pas la seule que Chloé insulte de cette façon. Régulièrement, une personne qu'elle a fait pleurer est choisie par le Papillon pour être akumatisé et détruire la ville. En gros, Chloé est contente d'aider le Papillon à me créer du travail. Si Chloé n'était pas là, ma vie serait 65% moins misérable (et oui! J'ai fait des calculs.)

Donc, quand le 4e akuma d'affiler a décidé de se venger d'elle, je me suis encore rapportée à son hôtel avec mon déguisement et ChatNoir à mes côtés. Madame lisait un magasine pendant qu'on lui faisait un massage des pieds!

Hé Ho! Elle avait conscience qu'un type avec des pouvoirs fonçait par ici pour l'attaquer?

« Il faut te mettre à l'abri Chloé! » l'ai-je avertis.

« Pourquoi? J'ai totalement confiance en toi! Tu as tellement d'expériences pour me défendre et tu fais ça si bien! » Elle s'était relever avec un grand sourire et était venue vers moi. Elle a avancé une main vers ma joue, mais ne l'a pas touché. Sa main a poursuivie son chemin vers mes oreilles et là j'ai eu la peur de ma vie qu'elle ne m'arrache mes miraculous! Finalement, elle à attraper ma couette et à tirer un petit coup dessus, pour s'amuser. « Je vais prendre une douche. Je sens comme une odeur de levure et je ne veux pas avoir cette odeur désagréable sur moi! »

« Attends Chloé! » Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire quand je l'ai retenue mais ce que j'ai finalement dit n'était _pas_ gentil. Je l'admets. « Tu es cruelle et méchante. Tu te prends pour une personne au-dessus des autres mais si tu penses ça c'est parce que tu ressembles à un ballon qui flotte. Tu es vide et creuse et tu sers pas à grand-chose. Ce n'est pas parce que tu regardes les autres de haut que tu vaux mieux qu'eux. Dorénavant, j'aiderai les victimes d'akuma mais je ne te protégerai plus contre eux si ça ne leur sert à rien. »

« Quoi? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'as pas le droit! Ton code de super-héros t'oblige à me protéger. Alors, fait ton boulot correctement! »

« Je ne suis pas ta servante, Chloé! »

Et alors, je suis partie. ChatNoir est sortie avec moi mais nous sommes restés près de la porte pour attendre l'akumatisé. J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à retenir mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas que ChatNoir me vois pleurer alors je me suis mise en colère, pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Mais tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'as pris, là? » ChatNoir n'en revenait pas. Il était fâché et je pouvais dire aussi qu'il était un peu dégoutté. J'avais beaucoup baissé dans son estime. J'étais parfois colérique et prompt pour ne pas dire qu'en plus d'être insignifiante, j'avais mauvais caractère. Normalement, je camouflais mes crises de nerfs sous de la froideur lorsque j'étais près de lui.

Pour dissimuler ma honte de m'être emportée, j'ai rajouté une bonne couche de froideur et de fermeture sur ma colère.

« Je me fiche de se qui lui arrive! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Au lieu de la défendre, on devrait s'en servir comme appât. Notre travail serait plus facile parce qu'elle ne nous mettrait plus de bâton dans les roues. C'est elle qui a provoqué cet akuma. On devrait la laisser l'affronter. Elle comprendrait peut-être qu'elle ne doit plus recommencer. »

« C'est ça que tu as fais avec Marinette? »demanda-t-il après un instant de silence. « Tu t'es disputé avec elle et tu l'as laissé se débrouiller avec le dessinateur? » Une colère sourde roulait sous ses mots.

« Non, je…je t'ai appelé! » Je n'arrivais pas à inventer un mensonge assez vite.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de dire que tu es bien au-dessus de basses besognes comme défendre les victimes mais que, pour moi, ça me convient très bien?» Il s'échauffait rapidement, je pouvais dire qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il cherchait à communiquer avec moi. Surement pas sur ce sujet ou avec ces mots mais j'aurais dû prendre le temps de l'écouter plus tôt.

« Mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense, voyons! C'est tout le contraire! » Je voulais le rassurer.

« Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu agis de cette façon. »

Il attendait une vraie réponse franche. Mais je ne pouvais absolument rien dire. Pas même répondre ''C'est personnel''. Il aurait un bien trop grand indice sur mon identité si je lui disais que je connaissais à la fois Marinette et Chloé.

« Je ne, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. »

« Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années à me battre près de toi j'aurais au moins mérité _un peu_ de confiance de ta part. Mais je vois que tu n'es même pas capable de me dire ce que tu penses ou bien peut être que je ne vaux pas la peine de prendre le temps de m'expliquer tes raisons. Alors, maintenant, j'en aurai autant à ton service. Je vais surveiller les fenêtres du balcon. Je t'enverrai un mémo à l'occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc, ça, c'était avant-hier. On a attrapé l'akuma mais ChatNoir est partie toujours fâché sans même se rapprocher de moi pour qu'on célèbre notre victoire et je n'avais même pas le temps de parler parce que mes boucles d'oreilles signalaient que j'allais perdre mes pouvoirs.

Ce qui amène donc mon histoire à hier. Je me dirigeais vers le manoir d'Adrien pour lui remettre ses devoirs. Alya avait insisté pour livrer personnellement ceux de Nino.

J'ai sonné à la porte et Nathalie l'assistante de M. Agreste m'a demandé d'attendre dans un salon. J'étais super nerveuse. J'allais devoir expliquer les devoirs à Adrien sans bafouiller et j'étais sure que ma peur de bafouiller me ferait bafouiller encore plus.

Tikki est finalement sortie de mon petit sac pour m'aider à me calmer.

Tout à coup, on s'est figées toutes les deux en même temps. Il y avait eu un bruit près de la porte. Lorsque nous avons tourné la tête en même temps, j'ai vu avec horreur M. Agreste senior dans l'encadrement de la porte et son garde du corps juste derrière.

Le père d'Adrien n'a pas dit un mot. Il a juste incliné la tête dans ma direction. Le Gorille s'est avancé vers moi et plaçant les cahiers de devoirs d'Adrien devant moi, je me suis expliquée :

« Non, non, je suis juste venue porter les devoirs d'Adrien. Et ça c'est, euh… » ajoutai-je en pointant du doigt vers Tikki « Ma marionnette. Je m'entraîne pour être ventriloque. » passant outre le fait qu'elle flottait au-dessus du sol.

Peine perdue, le Gorille m'attrapa un bras m'entraînant par l'épaule. M. Agreste me prit les devoirs d'Adrien des mains et sans leur jeter un coup d'œil, les déposa sur la table basse. Il ramassa mon sac d'école rose et nous suivit.

Le Gorille m'entraîna jusqu'à un garage à travers des couloirs sombres où je n'étais jamais aller. Il me poussa dans une longue limousine noire. Les vitres étaient teintées très noires et la séparation relevée.

Le moteur se mit en route avant même que le garde du corps ait prit place à l'intérieur et par un automatisme, les portes près de moi se verrouillèrent.

OK. C'était probablement la manière des riches et des snobs de la haute de se débarrasser des filles du peuple comme moi. M. Agreste devait considérer que je n'étais pas digne de salir ses planchers encore moins de parler à son fils. ''Je ne valais pas une explication'' comme l'avait dit ChatNoir la veille. Ils avaient simplement ignorer Tikki parce qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils allaient me reconduire chez moi comme le fardeau que j'étais et me dire de ne jamais remettre les pieds sur leur territoire. Euh…comment connaissaient-ils mon adresse? Même s'ils connaissaient la boulangerie à côté de l'école. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était là que j'habitais. Je ne leur avais pas donner mon nom.

Le trajet fut très court. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment paniquer ou de chercher à savoir où nous allions. La voiture s'enfonça dans un autre garage.

Le Gorille ouvrit la porte. Mon sac à la main. Tout ceci était de plus en plus inquiétant mais encore une fois je me disais que c'étais peut-être juste moi qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Je sortie de la voiture. Tikki était dans mon petit sac mais celui-ci était ouvert. Nous nous trouvions dans un entrepôt vide avec des fenêtres en hauteur de chaque côté. Celles-ci étaient en partie obstruées par des arbres. À l'exception d'une table, la pièce ne contenait qu'une autre porte intérieur sur le mur opposé à la porte de garage.

Rapidement, le Gorille attacha une paire de menotte à mon poignet et l'autre partie à une des pattes de la table. J'ai d'abord seulement poussé une exclamation de protestation. Mais je criai carrément lorsqu'il me retira mes boucles d'oreille pour les déposer sur la longue table hors de ma porté.

Tikki avait réussit à défaire la menotte pendant que le Gorille m'enlevait les boucles d'oreille mais lorsque je perdis le contact avec la deuxième, mon amie disparut et le Gorille referma simplement le bracelet de métal à nouveau.

Il remonta ensuite dans la voiture et repartie. Je profitai du moment où la porte de garage était ouverte pour crier à plein poumon mais ce fut inutile.

J'essayai de soulever la table pour dégager la menotte de la table mais ne réussit pas à obtenir le moindre mouvement, je m'aperçut qu'elle était boulonnée au plancher.

Essayer d'attraper mes miraculous avec les pieds était inutile aussi, elles étaient beaucoup trop loin. Mon sac d'école ne contenait que des cahiers et des crayons. La seule chose utile que j'avais était mon téléphone. Je le sortie de ma poche en me demandant qui appeler.

C'est à ce moment que toutes les lumières du garage s'éteignirent à l'exception de celle au-dessus de moi qui devint encore plus aveuglante.

« Ladybug! Comme on se rencontre! » me salua une voix qui me fit froid dans le dos.

J'abaissai la main qui tenait mon téléphone et d'un léger glissement du pouce je commençai un enregistrement. C'est ce qu'Alya aurait fait! C'était la seule chose qui était dans mes possibilités. De toutes façons, moins d'une minute plus tôt, je voulais appeler la police pour leur dire que j'avais été kidnappée et j'allais maintenant en avoir la preuve.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demandai-je naturellement.

« Tu connais mes œuvres mieux que quiconque. Je suis certain que, toi aussi, tu rêvais de me rencontrer. » Je ne répondit pas. S'aurais été une déclaration de guerre et j'étais désarmée.

« Et dire qu'il ne m'a fallu qu'une simple sommes d'argent pour te faire venir ici. Beaucoup plus facile que de créer des akumas. »

« Donc, j'avais raison, vous aimez vous écouter parler. » fis-je plus bravement que ce que je ressentais.

« Oh! La petite Marinette a apprit à répondre! » se moqua le Papillon. « Alors, maintenant tu vas le faire encore. Parce que toi ici, Paris et ChatNoir sont aussi en mon pouvoir. Je n'ai qu'à entrer dans cette lumière pour récupérer ton pouvoir et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Si je veux, je peux envoyer akuma sur akuma sur Paris. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Je peux engager quelqu'un pour tuer tes parents et tes amis et là encore, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est protester dans une pièce vide. Je peux aller jusqu'à toi et te frapper tant que je le veux. Que dirais-tu de cinq coups de fouet par akuma que tu as vaincu? Après cela, je suis sûr que tu vas souhaiter avoir perdu plus souvent. Mais aucun de ces plans ne m'amènera la bague du ChatNoir. C'est toi qui va le faire. »

« Hors de question, jamais! » me lamentai-je.

« Dois-je me répéter? Tu es en mon pouvoir. Tu n'as qu'un seul choix à faire. Sois tu sors d'ici et tu me ramène la bague de ChatNoir. Soit je détruit Paris et je marche sur les cadavres de tes amis pour l'arracher moi-même des doigts sans vie de ton partenaire. »

« Je ne saurais même pas comment faire pour le trouver. Sans mon miraculous, je ne peux même pas le joindre. En plus, après ce qu'on s'est dit hier, je pense qu'il ne me répondrait même pas. Il faudrait quelque chose comme un rendez-vous donné sur la chaîne des alertes, il doit la surveiller à l'occasion. Mais là ce serait public. Et supposons que vous lâchiez un akuma, c'est vrai qu'il se montrerait mais supposons que je vais le voir sans mon masque et que je lui demande son miraculous. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il me le remettra sans combattre? »

À ce stade, je parlais très vite. Ma nervosité prenait le dessus et je commençais à stresser tout haut.

« Tu as vingt-une heure. Prends ton miraculous et rapporte-moi les deux à 15h demain ou à 15h01... Je fais exploser ton école et ta boulangerie. Puis, je lâcherai des akumas sur Paris. »

Un objet en métal atterrie à mes pieds. Il s'attendait surement à ce que je me concentre sur les menottes, mes boucles d'oreille ou que je m'effondre mais je continuai de regarder dans la direction de sa voix. Il était trop confiant! La porte n'était pas encore complètement refermée et sa transformation commençait à disparaître. Je n'en ai pas vu autant que je l'aurais voulu. Mais ce que j'ai vu s'avéra suffisant par la suite.

J'étais complètement paniquée. Je voulais fuir et disparaître dans un trou. J'ai attrapé la clé, mes miraculous, mon sac et les menottes ouvertes pour faire bonne mesure.

Rendre les miraculous à Maître Fu immédiatement était la seule idée qui me semblait logique. Oui mais, qu'arriverait-il à mes parents lorsque je n'aurais aucun miraculous à présenter au Papillon? J'étais exposée. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui avais besoin d'un super-héros. Et ChatNoir aussi était piégé d'une certaine façon. Le Papillon savait à quel point nous sommes liés.

Et si je balançais une nouvelle Ladybug devant les caméras? Le Papillon n'aurait pas d'emprise sur elle et sa contrainte sur moi ne serait plus sa priorité. Bon, je resterais une cible mais plus mes amis et ma famille. Donc, j'avais un début de plan. Donner mes miraculous à quelqu'un capable de s'en servir et disparaître de manière à ce que le Papillon apprenne que Marinette était manquante.

Je devais retourner chez moi et fuguer. Je regarder mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. 18h30. Mes parents se mettraient bientôt à ma recherche pour le souper.

Et là…je me suis pratiquement donner une claque! J'étais déjà disparue. J'avais même été kidnappée après l'école et le dernier endroit où j'avais été vu était chez cet infâme individu de Gabriel Agreste. Les caméras m'avait vu entrer, j'avais laissé les devoirs et je n'étais pas ressortie par la porte. J'avais même les menottes avec les empreintes du Gorille dessus.

Après être sortie de l'entrepôt, je m'étais effondrée dans les bosquets près du mur de l'entrepôt pour réfléchir. Téléphone en main, je récupérai l'enregistrement que j'avais fais, je le transférai sur mon nuage puis je déposai mon téléphone avec les menottes sous les feuilles d'une plante. Si des gens à ma recherche activaient le GPS, ils pouvaient le trouver en appelant.

Maintenant, les miraculous. Il fallait quelqu'un de fort pour vaincre Papillon. Avec une détermination comparable à la sienne quelqu'un qui ne serait pas gentil et qui n'obéirait pas. Mais elle devait aussi être habile pour ne pas s'envoyer le yoyo en pleine figure à sa première apparition.

J'aurais voulu choisir Alya vraiment. Mais je pressentais déjà beaucoup de travail pour elle. Elle devait déjà s'occuper de la disparition de son amie. Publiciser dans les grandes largeurs l'arrivée de la nouvelle Ladybug et celle-ci aurait peut-être besoin de Rena Rouge pour vaincre le Papillon.

Je ne voyais qu'un seul autre choix possible et bien honnêtement, tout ça à résonner en moi comme une délicieuse vengeance. J'en avais eu plein les mains pendant deux ans à m'occuper de Chloé, je ne pouvais faire autrement que retourner la faveur au Papillon.

Restait à décider ce que j'allais faire de ma peau. Je ne pouvais plus rentrer chez moi et ça, peut-être jusqu'à ce que le Papillon soit arrêté. Si Chloé avait été seule sur le coup je me serais inquiété mais avec ce que je savais maintenant sur lui, (J'étais carrément assise dans la plate-bande de son repaire et il serait sur place le lendemain à 15h.) mon chaton aurait une belle victoire finale avec sa nouvelle partenaire. Ça me faisait un peu mal de savoir que je m'étais battue si longtemps et que c'est Chloé qui finirait la partie mais, moi, j'avais perdue. La malchance normale de Marinette!

Et cette fois-ci, elle avait frappé fort! Chloé m'avait humilié proprement devant toute la classe y comprit Adrien puis devant ChatNoir. Ensuite, lui et moi avons eu une affreuse dispute. Je n'avais plus aucune chance d'être acceptée comme petite amie d'Adrien par son père surtout si la police allait chez lui pour l'interroger sur ma disparition. De toute façon, je ne l'intéressais pas vraiment comme ça, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. ChatNoir m'en voudrait à mort de m'être fait prendre et de le laisser seul avec Chloé pour le combat finale. Finalement, mes parents allaient devoir endurer toute l'angoisse de ma disparition. Je ne valais que bien peu de chose.

12 heures. Dans 12 heures je laisserais un message à ChatNoir pour tous lui raconter puis je donnerais les miraculous à Chloé et lui raconterait toute ma disparition pour que son premier travail de Ladybug soit de me rechercher.

D'ici ce temps-là, je pouvais rester dans la poussière ou faire ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire. Ma version de Ladybug cesserait d'exister au matin et Marinette ne savait pas quand elle réapparaîtrait parmi les siens.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire sans oser le faire? Une déclaration d'amour à Adrien! Mais, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans cette maison sans être repérée, pas en plein jour.

Il y avait aussi mon chaton. Il m'avait demander une chose très simple : il voulait comprendre. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais lui offrir cela. Ma disparition imminente me donnait le droit de tout lui dire, tout lui raconter. Ça serait même plus facile pour lui.

La nuit commençait doucement lorsque j'enfilai les boucles d'oreille et me transformai. Je rassurai doucement Tikki et lui expliquai que je voulais voir ChatNoir pour lui parler. Je laissai un message à mon ami espérant qu'il l'aurait bientôt.

« Je vais disparaître. Je voudrais te dire adieu. Alors, si tu le veux toujours, je répondrai à _toutes_ tes questions. Je serai sur la Tour Eiffel jusqu'à 22h00. »

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre si longtemps. Je l'ai vu arrivé juste avant moi. Il faut dire que j'ai été retardée par la surprenante découverte que j'ai faite en m'éloignant de l'entrepôt. Celle-ci était située sur un terrain se trouvant directement derrière chez Adrien.

La voiture qui m'avait déplacée était probablement sortie par l'avant du manoir pour faire le tour du quartier et entrer par le terrain arrière. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre sur ce terrain était une maison vide et une remise de jardin avec de la machinerie d'entretien et de jardinage à l'intérieur. Il y avait bien peu de chance que le Papillon m'ait laissé me promener librement ici si j'avais une chance quelconque de trouver quelque chose de compromettant.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire de disparaître, maintenant? » me lança-t-il toujours fâché dès que je posai les pieds sur le métal de la Tour.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas le choix. » sa colère me donnait envie de pleurer.

Il se rua sur moi et m'emprisonna de ses bras contre son torse. « Je t'interdis de me quitter! » m'ordonna-t-il partagé entre la colère et la tristesse. Ma nouvelle l'avait blessé. « Si tu pars..., je pars aussi!»

Ses bras sur moi m'émouvaient et me rassuraient. J'ancrai en moi chaque détail de ce moment, cette sensation, pour les garder dans mon cœur pour toujours. La paume de ma main droite trouva sa joue et celle de ma main gauche, sa nuque.

« C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour préserver ce qui peut l'être entre nous. La dernière chose que j'aurais voulue serait de te quitter sur une colère. Je dois partir. Au matin, j'aurai une remplaçante pour t'aider. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais et je vous aiderai si je peux mais, il ne doit pas me trouver. Je ne peux plus être Ladybug. Le Papillon m'a découverte, je suis compromise. »

« NON! Comment? » Il me serrait encore plus dans ses bras si c'était possible et des larmes se sont accumulées dans ses yeux pour courir sur ses joues.

« Quelqu'un m'a vue parler avec mon kwami. Il m'a attrapée et m'a vendue au Papillon. Si je ne lui rapporte pas ton miraculous demain, il détruira Paris en commençant par ma famille. » Je n'osais même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il fit pleuvoir une quantité de baiser sur mon visage. Il n'était plus en colère contre moi mais il y avait une fureur en lui qui cherchait une cible.

« Mon autre identité va devoir disparaître quelques temps. Mais, je veux te dire qui je suis. Comme ça, lorsque je rentrerai chez moi, nous pourrons à nouveau être amis. Je suis désolée de te retirer la femme que tu aimes. Celle qui est ton amie est bien pâle en comparaison. » Son visage était perplexe et je laissai aller ma transformation. Sous le choc, il se détacha de moi. La colère reprit son regard.

« Non! Non, je refuse que ce soit toi! Ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'as pas ta place au combat. Tu es…tu es délicate, fragile et, et maladroite. Co-comment quelqu'un à pu te choisir. Surtout toi! En plus, ça t'impose tellement! Et là, le Papillon t'a trouvé. C'est affreux! Ça n'aurait jamais dû être toi! »

J'étais affreusement blessée par tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'étais plus une héroïne avec des pouvoirs, j'avais trahie la confiance de Tikki. Mon retour auprès de mes parents qui commençaient surement à me chercher à l'heure actuelle allait dépendre de Chloé. Ma propre survie serait à la mesure de ma capacité à me cacher. J'allais surement devoir passer quelques nuits dehors. Adrien, celui que je voulais pour toujours et personne d'autre, ne voulait pas de moi comme petite amie et maintenant ChatNoir, la personne qui étais la plus proche de moi, était dégoutté par mon identité.

Tout ça, toute cette vie, c'était trop difficile pour moi. Je n'en avais rien fais d'utile. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui réussissait sans la chance que m'apportait Tikki. Je savais que je devais passer la main mais égoïstement, je ne voulais pas. Je savais que je n'étais plus rien sans Ladybug. J'étais insignifiante et je causais plus de troubles que je n'en résolvais. Pourquoi continuer à me battre?

J'étais en haut de la Tour Eiffel, bien plus haut que la limite permise au public. Encore une fois, ma survie dans ce lieu réservé aux héros ne dépendait que du sursis que la malchance m'accordait avant de s'abattre à nouveau sur moi. Mais j'avais toujours aimé cet endroit, et être Ladybug m'avais apprit à voler. Marinette ne le pourrait plus. Alors… autant le faire une dernière fois. Laisser le vent sécher les larmes sur mon visage.

Je m'approchai du vide au milieu. ChatNoir me tournait le dos. Il parlait nerveusement en marchant de long en large mais j'avais cessé d'écouter. Je suis passé par-dessus une poutre. J'ai retiré ma veste et l'ai repliée sur un travers. Puis, j'ai pris les miraculous et les ai mis dans une des poches. Comme je retirais la deuxième, Tikki m'appela mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je regardai le sol et plongeai, la tête vers le bas.

Mais je ne sentie le vent ni sur mes joues, ni sur mes bras. Un instant, je crue que mon pied s'était accroché quelque part parce que je sentais une pression sur ma cheville. Lorsque je regardai, je vis ChatNoir qui m'avait rattrapé. Il ne me regardait même pas en me ramenant vers lui.

Étrangement, j'étais très calme. J'étais en sursis depuis le moment où le Papillon m'avait offert un délai. Ma tête et mon cœur savaient qu'ils allaient mourir et avaient déjà cesser de me parler.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapée? » Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça s'il était si fâché et dégoutté que je sois Ladybug.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu sauter? » Son visage n'exprimait plus rien que je lui connaissais. Moi, qui pensais tout connaître de son visage!

« Parce que, vivante je ne sers à rien, ni à personne. Je suis une nuisance, une nullarde, un fardeau. Au moins, si je disparais, je ne blesserai plus personne par ma présence. » Étrangement, je manquais de souffle et je devais forcer les mots à sortir de ma gorge.

« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit. Parce que je crois que tu ne devrais pas être Ladybug? » Il était surprit et choqué et en larme.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu sais. Je suis beaucoup trop irresponsable pour être une héroïne. » Je n'avais plus qu'un filet de voix mais de toute façon, je n'avais plus du tout envie de parler.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça, désolé de t'avoir blessé, désolé de m'être fait mal comprendre. » Il m'attira contre lui et commença à flatter mon dos. Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix. « Parfois, lorsque je suis au combat, je me retrouve le dos au sol ou bien je prends des coups et même parfois je suis chez moi et je me fais punir parce que j'étais absent quelque part. Et je me demande: Pourquoi je fais tout ça? Pourquoi je devrais me relever et continuer à combattre? Bien souvent, tu n'as même pas vraiment besoin de moi et je me suis même déjà retourner contre toi. Dans ces moments de désespoir, je pense à Marinette. Je me demande si tu es en sécurité. Je me dit que je dois me battre pour te protéger. Que le danger ne te trouve pas. Alors, d'apprendre que tu fais fasses au danger chaque jour… J'ai laissé ma peur parler. Je suis désolé. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi. »

Il m'écarta de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne répondis pas à son baiser, je ne ressentais aucun plaisir. Je me disais que peut-être que je n'en ressentirais plus jamais.

« Tu es fâchée que je t'embrasse? » me demanda-t-il devant mon absence de réaction.

« Non, je ne ressens rien. Je suis juste engourdie. Il y a un trou dans mon cœur. »

« Alors, laisse-moi le remplir. » et il commença à m'embrasser encore et encore. Il le fit très longtemps s'acharnant à me ramener à la surface de l'océan noir où je me noyais. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque je lui répondis finalement. La crise était passée mais Chat n'avait rallumé qu'une étincelle fragile en moi.

« Ce n'est pas juste à cause de toi que j'ai voulu sauter. C'est vrai, ce qui c'est passé entre nous m'a bouleversé, mais ma vie ne présente plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Déjà, à cause du Papillon, s'il m'attrape, il m'a promis des coups de fouet. Et je ne peux jamais rien faire de bien. Ma malchance et ma maladresse naturelle découragent tout mon entourage de vouloir être avec moi. Je suis nulle à l'école et je ne réussis jamais ce que j'essaie de faire. Chloé fait de ma vie un enfer quotidien et le garçon que j'aime et avec qui je voulais partager mon avenir en aime une autre. Remarque, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.»

« Attends, tu parles d'Adrien, là? » fit ChatNoir stupéfait.

« Oui, pourquoi? » fit-je hésitante. J'avais le même sentiment que lorsque je sentais que j'avais fais une erreur sans savoir laquelle.

« Parce que c'est toi qu'Adrien aime, idiote! » Mon visage s'est surement rallonger de plusieurs longueurs vers le bas. « Il t'aime parce que tu es sa partenaire, que tu l'éblouies chaque jour par ta gentillesse et ton dévouement. Parce que même si tu ne l'aimes pas en retour, tu le laisses t'aimer sans jamais le blesser. Parce que tu es affolante quand tu ballades tes courbes sous son nez et aussi et surtout parce que tu es sa meilleure amie. »

« Adrien? C'est vraiment toi? Tu viendrais pas de me traiter d'idiote, là? »

« Ça, c'est idiot! » fit-il en pointant vers le trou-qui-avait-l'air-d'être-sans-fond près duquel nous étions toujours. Et oui, c'est vraiment, vraiment moi. »

« Mais, mais non, alors, ton père, c'est… » ne pus-je que bafouiller sous la pression des idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de révéler à Adrien ce que son père m'avait fait. Mais si le père de ChatNoir était en contact avec le Papillon, il devait savoir. Surtout à cause de la proximité entre sa maison et du repaire du Papillon.

« Quoi, mon père? » demanda ChatNoir ahurie que cet homme entre dans la conversation.

« C'est…un monstre. » Je connaissais déjà beaucoup d'histoire sur M. Agreste et avec ce que j'avais vécu plus tôt, je ne pouvais que faire ce constat. Reprenant mon histoire au moment où Mlle Bustier m'avait chargée de lui rapporter les devoirs. Je lui raconter toute ma journée jusqu'à notre rencontre. Il était très curieux du repaire et décida qu'il voulait aller voir.

« Te rencontrer ici, concorde avec les ordres du Papillon. S'il découvre que nous sommes ici, il croira que j'essaie de te convaincre de me laisser ta bague. Mais si on me voit là-bas, il pourrait décider d'attaquer tout de suite. »

« Arrangeons-nous pour qu'il ne te voit pas! »

Prenant les miraculous dans la poche de ma veste, il me demanda de les enfiler pour ne pas les perdre. Tikki se jeta sur ma joue sans rien dire en redevenant tangible. Elle avait eu peur de me perdre et moi j'étais toujours triste de notre future séparation.

Lorsque j'enfilai aussi ma veste et que j'eu été prête à partir, ChatNoir me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Cette fois, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il y avait une faille dans ma carapace et guérir faisait mal.

« Marinette? Nous sommes de fantastiques partenaires au combat. Je voudrais que nous ayons la même chose en-dehors. Je veux t'aider à ajouter des couleurs dans ta vie. Nous réviserons ensemble et je te défendrai contre Chloé. Je connais même des trucs de mannequin pour arrêter d'être maladroit. Je sais que de ton côté, tu as tellement d'amour à donner. Et j'en manque véritablement. Quand dis-tu? Formons une équipe? Il me présentait son point et je fis ce que je pensais ne plus jamais faire. Mon point rejoint le sien.


	3. Chapter 3

ChatNoir me déposa à plusieurs maisons du repaire du Papillon. Il me laissa quelques minutes et revint avec d'ample vêtement de garçon. Deux pantalons de style militaire et deux chandails à capuchon tout noirs.

« Il y a beaucoup d'arbres sur la propriété. Nous allons nous déplacer de l'un à l'autre jusqu'au repaire. »

« Chat, j'ai déjà fouillé. Le garage deux étages est vide comme la maison. Le hangar à machinerie à l'air normal. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, il est dissimulé ou trop petit nous n'avons aucune chance de le trouver. »

« Essaie ton miraculous. » intervint Tikki. « Il t'indiquera ce que tu dois chercher. »

« Transforme-toi et enfile ces vêtements sur ta tenue rouge et si jamais tu es repérée, cache-toi et lorsqu'ils s'éloigneront, vas m'attendre dans ma chambre.»

« D'accord, je te retrouverai là-bas si on est séparés. »

Nous sommes d'abord allé dans la maison vide et j'ai activé mon lucky charme. Le garage s'est mis à clignoter, je l'ai vu par la fenêtre. On y est allé en vitesse et sur place la porte par laquelle le Papillon était partie continua de donner la direction. Lorsque nous l'avons ouvert, un objet miraculeux m'est tombé dans les mains, un genre d'écharpe de soie courte. Ensuite, nous n'avons plus rien trouvé.

La porte donnait sur des couloirs plongés dans la noirceur. ChatNoir m'a guidé pour marcher mais rien d'autre n'a clignoté. Nous avons continué de chercher après que mon pouvoir se soit terminé. Lorsque, à notre avis, nous avions eu tout exploré, nous sommes repartis dans le garage.

« On va attendre chez toi pour élaborer un plan? » demanda-t-il pendant que nous étions encore à l'intérieur.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi » fit-je en secouant la tête. « Pas tant que le Papillon sera en liberté. »

« Alors, allons dans ma chambre, on y sera tranquille. » me promit-il.

Il grimpa aux arbres en me demandant d'aller l'attendre sous ses fenêtres. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer sans d'abord nourrir Tikki. Comme je traversais d'une propriété à l'autre, je fut repérée. ChatNoir sauta au sol et me cacha dans les buissons. Les gardiens le prirent pour moi puisque nos par-dessus étaient semblables.

« Monsieur Adrien, mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes dehors? »

« Je prenais l'air. J'espère que je suis assez en sécurité sur le terrain pour me promener sans escorte. »

« Oui, oui bien sûr, je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu habillé de cette façon. »

« Y'a pas de mal. C'est juste que je ne m'habille pas en carte de mode pour folâtrer dans les buissons. Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Bonsoir. »

Nous avons réussit à entrer dans la chambre d'Adrien selon son plan.

« Tu vois, nous sommes une bonne équipe. Imbattable. Ce sera le cas tant que nous serons ensemble. » dit-il en se retansformant.

« Je t'explique mon plan d'accord? Je veux confier les miraculous de la coccinelle à Chloé. Elle est parfaite pour ce qu'elle aura à faire. Elle les gardera à tous prix. Elle n'en auras rien à faire si ma maison est détruite. Elle s'entraîne à ressembler à Ladybug. Pendant ce temps, Marinette disparaît. Personne ne doit savoir où me trouver. Par contre, tu dois aller à la rencontre avec le Papillon demain, tu dois y aller avec Chloé. C'est le seul moment où nous savons où il sera. Même si rien n'est sûr. Je peux aussi y aller et faire ce que je peux si tu me promets de ne pas t'occuper de moi. Tu auras bien plus important à faire entre le Papillon et Chloé.»

Adrien allait répliquer lorsque son téléphone sonna. « C'est Alya, elle doit te chercher, il est plus de 11 heures. »

« Ne réponds pas, envoie-lui un message. Si on suit mon plan, et que je disparaît, il faut que ce soit crédible. Je voudrais utiliser la piste de ma vraie disparition. Mais si on fait ça, ça jettera le doute sur ton père. »

« S'il t'a vraiment fait ça, je veux qu'il réponde de ses actes. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'avait pas ses raisons, mais à moi, il ne dira rien. Peut-être la police le fera-t-elle parler. »

« Je vais te laisser apporter les miraculous à Chloé demain. Il faudra tout de suite la présenter à Alya. Alors, si vous enquêter sur ma disparition ce sera une bonne excuse. Je vais aller récupérer le Miraculous de Rena Rouge et lui apporter pour qu'elle aille vous aider. »

« Pourquoi tu n'en prendrais pas un toi aussi? »

« Je vais voir. Plus j'aurai de pouvoir, plus le Papillon pourra s'en servir contre moi. » Adrien me prit dans ses bras parce qu'il voyait que je frissonnais.

« J'ai peur de te perdre, ma chérie. »

« Encore un nouveau surnom? » demandai-je amusé et surprise. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il faut bien qu'Adrien en ait un pour Marinette. C'est ChatNoir qui t'appelle sa princesse…et sa Lady. Je t'aime, tu sais. J'aime Marinette ET Ladybug. Je voudrais te le prouver mais je ne sais pas comment. Tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux. Laisse-moi une vraie chance. Reste près de moi. Je te promets tous ce que tu veux. Je t'écrirai des chansons qui parleront de tes yeux. Je passerai mes jours à te dire pourquoi je t'aime, et mes nuits à veiller sur ton sommeil. Je te ferai des cadeaux, je te chérirai. Je veillerai sur toi. Je serai à toi, tout comme tu seras à moi. »

« Alors, je peux te demander de me faire une promesse? »

« Oh, oui! Que veux-tu? »

« Promets d'abord. »

« D'accord. Je te jure d'accomplir ton souhait. »

« Reviens-moi, ne laisse pas le Papillon te prendre. Si possible ne le laisse pas te blesser et si tu peux prends son miraculous mais, ce que je veux avant tout, c'est toi. Toi dans mes bras comme maintenant. » C'était tellement important pour moi qu'il sorte indemne de cette histoire. Je voulais qu'il ait la chance que je n'avais pas eu.

« Je suis là, mon amour. Je t'aime Marinette. Toi et moi, on est ensemble et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Nous bâtirons une nouvelle vie ensemble et je t'aiderai à en faire ce que tu veux comme tu m'aideras à réaliser mes rêves. »

Nous nous sommes embrassés, longtemps. Adrien voulais me prouver combien il m'aimait et combien il tenait à me garder près de lui.

Il s'est finalement endormie, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Demain, je ne pourrais pas me battre. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'inventer un plan. Je repassai en tête tout ce qui m'étais arrivé dans la journée depuis que ma vie avais basculée. Ensuite, je parlai avec Tikki de l'indice du miraculous. D'abord, le garage c'est ce qui était important, ensuite la porte qui menait au labyrinthe. Se labyrinthe souterrain était très vaste. Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre entrée en passant par le garage mais Tikki pensait qu'il serait bon que je sache où il débouchait en surface. « Nous avons marché plutôt longtemps. Nous étions surement sous le terrain d'Adrien. »

« Il faut que M. Agreste et le Papillon soient très proches pour que M. Agreste le laisse placer son repaire sous sa maison. »

« Ça, c'est sûr. Lorsqu'il m'a vue dans le salon, il a tout de suite su à qui me livrer et comment le contacter. Mais s'il la su, s'est qu'il t'a reconnu! Tu ne m'as pas appelé Ladybug. Il a su qui j'étais lorsqu'il t'a vu! À quel point le Papillon peut-il faire confiance à M. Agreste pour absolument tout lui dire sur les miraculous jusqu'à lui expliquer ce qu'est un kwami? J'ai toujours pensé que M. Agreste et le Papillon étaient des solitaires. Tu te rappelles à quel point je les avais trouvés semblables lorsque nous avons apprit que le livre des anciens porteurs lui appartenait? »

« À l'époque, tu pensais qu'il était lui-même le Papillon! Puis il a été akumatisé. »

« Maître Fu m'a dit ensuite que ça ne l'innocentait pas pour autant. Le dernier indice, c'est ce foulard que j'ai reçu par le Lucky Charme. »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. M. Agreste était le Papillon et la preuve ultime en était l'objet miraculeux. Le foulard de M. Agreste, celui que le Papillon avait en main au moment où la porte s'est refermée sur lui.

« Tikki? Nous sommes présentement, dans la maison du Papillon! Il faut que je sortes Adrien d'ici! »

« Marinette, tu dois être courageuse. Ne laisse pas parler ta peur. »

« Ok. Ok. Tout va bien jusqu'à présent. De toute façon, il ne sait pas que je sais. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé son repaire et que j'y étais entrée à son insu. Je pourrais trouver son miraculous sans combattre si j'étais une cambrioleuse. »

« Il le garde probablement sur lui ou tout près de lui pour la nuit. Tout comme vous. »

« Si je savais où était sa chambre…Plagg! Il doit être ici! Il doit savoir. » Pendant que Tikki allait le chercher, je visualisais tout ce que j'allais surement devoir faire pour obtenir le miraculous du Papillon.

« C'est simple, la chambre du père d'Adrien est à l'opposé, à gauche en haut de l'escalier. » m'informa Plagg.

« Plagg, tu crois que je pourrais devenir ChatNoir pour aller chercher cette broche? Il y a des caméras dans les corridors, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, il y a des caméras. Mais tu ne peux pas porter la bague et les boucles d'oreille à la fois, surtout si tu voles la broche.» m'informa le petit chat tout noir.

« Je ne peux pas y aller sans miraculous, je suis beaucoup trop maladroite! Tikki est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour toi de rester avec moi si j'enlève volontairement les boucles d'oreilles? »

« Tu veux les laisser sur un coin de table de chevet et risquer de les perdre? Épingle-les plutôt aux vêtements d'Adrien. Je pourrai aller avec toi et te porter chance. » me proposa mon amie.

« Allons-y! »

Le périple au-travers de la maison ne fut périlleux que parce que j'avais une peur affreuse. La chambre de M. Agreste était aussi dépouillée que le reste de la maison. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un coffret avec une broche à l'intérieur, Tikki l'identifia comme étant le miraculous du Papillon. Je suis retourné affolée et tremblante dans la chambre d'Adrien.

« Adrien, lèves-toi, il y a urgence. Il faut s'enfuir. J'ai le miraculous du Papillon! J'ai peur qu'il nous retrouve! »

« J'ai dormis longtemps? » questionna-t-il impressionné par la nouvelle.

« C'est pas drôle! »

Il attrapa du fromage et un t-shirt qu'il mit dans son sac d'école. « J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que le miraculous du Papillon que tu as trouvé au passage.» fit-il remarqué en regardant mon apparence. « Mignonne, vraiment. » Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, je pouvais voir la rougeur de son visage et l'effet que je lui faisais.

« Voyons voir ce que ça donne sur toi » proposai-je en lui signalant qu'il portait mes boucles d'oreille. Et waouwow, il était vraiment classe! « Tu sais que tu es _vraiment beau gosse_ dans cet uniforme rouge?»

Nous avons ensuite filer la peur au ventre. Lorsque la broche du Papillon fut bien cachée dans la boîte, dans le gramophone, chez Maître Fu, sous sa surveillance, je m'écroulai de fatigue et d'incrédulité. Je laissai aller ma transformation et Adrien aussi.

« C'est si ridicule tout ça! » soufflai-je depuis le sol.

« Mais comment tu l'as eu? » ne pu que demander mon partenaire…et petit ami?

« J'ai deviné qui il était. Je suis entré dans sa chambre et je l'ai pris! Un jeu d'attrape et cours! »

Adrien n'en revenait pas. Maître Fu aussi était estomaqué mais il partie bien vite d'un grand rire. Moi je ne riais pas parce que la prochaine chose à dire était beaucoup plus délicate. « Adrien, le Papillon c'est…c'était ton père. »

« …Si je dois te croire sur parole, je le ferai mais si tu as une preuve, j'aimerais la connaître. Je lui expliquai comment je l'avais découvert. Tikki, Plagg et Maître Fu confirmèrent des parties de mon histoire. « Mais si j'avais un téléphone. J'aurais peut-être une autre preuve. » Il me passa le sien et je retrouvai ma conversation avec le Papillon que j'avais sauvegardée.

Il l'écouta à plusieurs reprises. « Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu mais merci de m'avoir donné ça. J'en avais besoin. Alors, maintenant, j'imagine que tu veux appeler la police? »

« Nous n'avons pas de preuves qui tiennent en cours. Mais même s'il n'a plus son miraculous. Il est encore dangereux. Il a promit de faire exploser l'école et ma maison aujourd'hui à 15h et il le fera peut-être dès qu'il constatera que j'ai pris son miraculous. »

« Et s'il en avait un deuxième? » demanda le vieux sage. « Le miraculous du paon manque toujours à l'appel et à l'origine, ils ont disparus ensemble. »

« Il s'agit d'une broche figurant la queue d'un paon, je suppose? » demanda Adrien. « Alors, je l'ai déjà vu. Dans le coffre-fort de mon père. Enfin, Plagg aussi la vue et n'a rien dit, alors, ce n'est peut-être pas un vrai. »

« Plagg ne sait pas à quoi ressemble les autres miraculous. » expliqua Tikki « Wayzz peut les sentir mais, il n'y a que moi qui était présente lorsque les autres bijoux furent créés. »

« Alors,… on doit y retourner » demandai-je craintive. « Il est possible qu'il nous attende et il faut aussi s'occuper du reste. »

Adrien s'approcha du gramophone contenant une boîte noir et rouge, pensivement. « C'est vous qui êtes entré dans ma chambre pour m'apporter la bague de Plagg? » demanda-t-il à Maître Fu. « Comment avez-vous fait pour passer inaperçu? »

« C'est mon pouvoir, celui de la carapace. » nous expliqua le porteur de la tortue.

« Donc, vous pouvez entrer dans son bureau. » questionna encore Adrien.

« Oui, mais je ne peux ouvrir ce coffre tout en restant invisible. »

« Ça, c'est facile, il suffit que Tikki et moi venions avec vous. Elle vous ouvrira la porte. Il vaut mieux y aller maintenant. Avant qu'il ne constate la disparition du papillon. Il faut faire vite, il approche 2h. Et il faut encore aller voir la police et aller inspecter l'école. »

Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa et me regarda intensément. Même pour si peu de temps, il ne voulait pas me quitter et moi non plus je ne voulais pas. Il reprit l'uniforme offert par Tikki et sortie de la pièce.

« Mlle Marinette, me feriez-vous l'honneur de veiller sur les miraculous durant mon absence? »

« Absolument, Maître, j'espère seulement que je n'ai pas attiré l'attention sur vous en venant ici. »

« Vous avez accompli votre devoir. Votre mission est terminée. » me rassura-t-il.

Sans ajouter rien de plus. La tortue partie rejoindre Adrien.

''Votre mission est terminée.'' Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je ne serais plus jamais Ladybug? Je devais rendre les boucles d'oreille et ne plus jamais revoir Tikki? Un souffle froid se rependit du haut de mon dos jusqu'au bas de ma colonne. Faire un geste nécessitant plus de force que de battre des paupières me semblait tout un défi. Je sentie des tapotements insistants sur ma cuisse. C'était Plagg. « Il faut vous transformer jeune personne! Vous devez être prête à défendre les miraculous en cas d'attaque. »

Je prononçai les paroles rituelles et une fois la transformation sur moi, je m'écroulai au sol formant une boule de mon corps.


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure plus tard, Maître Fu et Adrien revinrent. Adrien me ramassa au sol très inquiet et me souleva contre lui. Mon visage frôlait le sien et mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

« Marinette? Chérie, as-tu été attaquée? » Comme je faisais signe que non, il poursuivit « Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé que renoncer à être Ladybug pour de bon et si soudainement serait si pénible. J'avais beau le savoir, je crois que, je sais pas. Ça m'est tombé dessus, c'était pénible d'y penser. Une grosse enveloppe de désespoir. Je vais- je vais m'y habituer. » fis-je la voix aiguë et pleine de sanglots.

« Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû te laisser Tikki. Ce gros balourd de Plagg ne t'a pas été très utile. »

Il me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter déposant quelques baisers dans mon cou pendant que sa bouche s'y cachait. Puis il constata pour Maître Fu:

« On a besoin des miraculous aujourd'hui. Même si le Papillon n'a plus ses pouvoirs et qu'on réussit à faire intervenir la police pour la bombe, des pouvoirs de super-héros pourraient se révélés utiles dans une situation d'urgence pour protéger les gens. »

« Ils pourraient être utiles en permanence. » ajoutai-je « La menace du Papillon et des akumas écartée, on pourrait faire tellement plus. On pourrait sauver des vies, attirer l'attention de la population sur de bonnes causes, les inspirer et continuer de leur donner espoir. Être des héros. Si on disparaît du jour au lendemain, ils vont ressentir le même vide que moi. »

« J'adorerais vraiment ça. » confia Adrien « Je veux vraiment continuer à être ton partenaire. Faire équipe avec toi, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie actuellement. Mais je te l'ai dit, je veux être avec toi avec ou sans les masques. Maître Fu? Elle a besoin de son identité de Ladybug pour aller voir la police. Elle obtiendra beaucoup plus de collaboration de leur part que si j'y vais seul. »

« À mon avis, vous aurez besoin de beaucoup plus que ça… » réfléchit le vieux sage.

« Il pourrait se révéler encore très dangereux. » appuya Adrien « Il est calculateur et manipulateur. Il peut avoir couvert ses arrières et penser à tout. Et maintenant qu'il va voir ses chances de réussir ses plans disparaître, il peut faire des choses beaucoup plus risquées. Mon père est un homme qui ne se laisse jamais distraire de ses objectifs par des choses comme la fatigue ou la douleur des autres. Il n'est pas à terre, il continuera à se battre. » déduisit Adrien puisqu'il était pratiquement certain que son père était le Papillon, maintenant. Il agissait comme si c'était lui, même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore pleinement.

« Allons-y. il ne reste que quatre heures avant le début des cours. » demandai-je.

« Oui, mais avant d'aller au poste de police, on passe par chez toi, je suis certain que tes parents n'ont pas dormit de la nuit. Tu dois aller les rassurer. »

Je sentie les larmes me monter aux yeux. « Je sais très bien ce que je leur fais en les inquiétants de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si ton père pense qu'ils savent où je suis, il s'attaquera à eux. »

« On trouvera une histoire. On leur dira de faire semblant de continuer à te chercher mais ne les inquiète pas inutilement. »

« D'accord, passons par là. » Je pris le miraculous du renard avec moi. Je pensais savoir où la trouver.

Et en effet, nous avons vu Alya arrivé sur son vélo lorsque nous sommes arrivés en vue de la boulangerie. Il y avait même une voiture de police qui en partait. Nous sommes passés par le toit pour être plus discrets.

Plusieurs personnes étaient réunies dans la cuisine. Mais avant que je m'engage dans les deuxièmes escaliers, ChatNoir m'attrapa par le bras pour me ramener contre lui. Il m'embrassa amoureusement et je fondis dans ses bras, oubliant tous mes soucis, pour un instant. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur en réponse à mon regard.

Je remarquai alors, que ma chambre avait été visitée. On avait fouillé ma garde-robe et je sautai avec frénésie vers le tiroir où je gardais mon journal. Il n'y était plus. Courant vers la trappe ouverte. Je sautai par-dessus la volée de marches et refermai d'une claque la boîte truquée de mon journal où Alya s'apprêtait à glisser la main.

« Non! » ordonnai-je « Ce n'est pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je- Marinette est en sécurité. Je l'ai cachée. »

« Comment ça? » demanda mon père « Si elle était en sécurité, elle serait ici. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave et euh, mais elle n'a pas été blessée, et c'est que, vous devez fai-faire… »

La main de ChatNoir se posa sur mon épaule. « Arrête, tu te fais du mal. Dis-leur ce que tu as envie de leur dire. Ils sont prêts à l'entendre, capable de vivre avec ça et tu dois partager tes problèmes pour qu'ils t'aident. Ne garde pas tout pour toi si tu as la chance de faire autrement.»

Quelques larmes coulèrent toutes seules de mes yeux et je les fit disparaître. J'attrapai une des mains de ChatNoir et il passa son bras sur mes épaules. Je me retournai vers ma famille qui était présente autour de la table. Mes parents, Alya et Nino. Avec Adrien à mes côtés, tous ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi, dans la vie étaient réunis et j'allais leur confier mes secrets.

« Je, hum, ne sais pas trop comment vous annoncer ça, alors : Spots off! »

Mon corps fut parcouru de lumière et selon mon habitude, j'attrapai Tikki dans ma main. Je reportai alors avec réticence mon regard vers la tablée. Alya semblait avoir été frappée par la foudre. Nino se penchait continuellement vers l'avant. Mon père avait caché son visage dans ses mains, il avait l'air accablé et ma mère le regardait avec tristesse avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et elle vint me serrer dans ses bras. Alya fit de même avec une étreinte d'ours. Et je su que, pour l'instant, elles me pardonnaient pour tous les mensonges que je leur avais fait vivre. Je m'en voulais encore terriblement à moi-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé? Tu n'as jamais disparue aussi longtemps. Et aussi, il n'y a pas eu d'akuma. » demanda Alya qui commençait tranquillement à assimiler que mes deux identités ne cachaient qu'une seule personne.

Je repensai à tous ce que j'avais vécue depuis que je l'avais quitté à l'école la veille et les émotions se ramassèrent en une grosse boule pesante dans mon ventre. J'eu tout à coup très chaud et je cachai le torrent de larmes qui déborda de mes yeux sur l'épaule de ChatNoir resté tout près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux. Il déversa une pluie de légers baisers sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes en me rassurant doucement.

Mon père s'éclaircie la gorge avant de dire. « Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup de voir vos mains sur ma fille, jeune homme. »

« Vous savez, monsieur, je ne ferai jamais quelque chose avec lequel votre fille n'est pas d'accord mais plus d'un on essayé de séparer Ladybug et ChatNoir et personne n'a encore réussit. Et franchement, pour le bien de ma Lady, je préfère que vous n'essayiez pas. » lui répondit ChatNoir avant de se tourner vers Alya pour répondre à la question qu'elle m'avait posée et à laquelle j'étais incapable de répondre pour l'instant. «Il n'y aura plus d'attaque Akuma, c'est terminé. Notre héroïne ici présente s'en ai occupé. Elle a sauvé Paris par elle-même.»

La rougeur me monta aux joues et je répondis :

«Tu exagères, chaton, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose. Et le travail n'est pas terminé.»

«Mais où tu étais? Tout le monde t'a cherché partout dans la soirée. Toute la classe a parcourue les rues, enfin, tout le monde sauf Adrien.» demanda encore Alya.

Avec son sourire joueur ChatNoir décida de lui répondre. «J'étais plutôt occupé et moi, au moins, j'ai eu des résultats.» puis il ricana avec le rire léger que je connaissais si bien à Adrien.

Je secouai la tête désespérée. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de lui? Il était irrécupérable qu'il soit ChatNoir, Adrien ou les deux!

Nino intervint alors dans la conversation avec un énorme éternuement. «Sérieux, Dude, c'est toi sous le masque de cuir?»

ChatNoir me jeta un coup d'œil me demandant la permission de s'écarter de moi avant d'aller vers Nino. J'en profitai pour nourrir Tikki et je déposai la boîte contenant le miraculous du renard dans la main d'Alya qui me reprit dans ses bras contente que nous partagions aussi cette vie d'héroïne.

«Oui, c'est moi Nino.» lui répondit ChatNoir. «Et toi, ça à l'air d'aller mieux?»

Avec le rouge aux joues, Nino admit : «Ouais, j'ai laissé Alya s'occuper de moi.» Et le sous-entendu fit rire ChatNoir.

Pendant que Tikki terminait le biscuit que je lui avais trouvé, je laissai aller un grand soupir, il était temps de passer à la suite.

«Le Papillon n'a plus de pouvoir mais il reste dangereux. Il sait pour moi. Il a découvert mon identité et a menacé de s'en prendre à vous. Mais j'ai deviné que c'était M. Agreste et j'ai pu prendre son miraculous.»

«Et dans une heure, lorsque mon père découvrira qu'il n'a plus sa broche, il sera dans une colère pas possible.» intervint ChatNoir.

«Vous devez faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu. Ni Marinette, ni Ladybug. Vous devez faire comme si vous continuiez de me chercher. Si possible loin de la maison. Il a menacé de poser des bombes, ici et à l'école.»

Mon père partie à la boulangerie, suivit par ChatNoir.

«Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Vous avez bien une stratégie, non? Tu as toujours des plans géniaux.» demanda Alya en textant au reste de la classe de rester coucher, de ne surtout pas aller à l'école. «On va aller voir la police et leur demander de faire intervenir la brigade des démineurs. Si seulement, on pouvait trouver des preuves pour le faire arrêter!»

ChatNoir et mon père revinrent en annonçant : «Ils n'y a rien en bas. Ni dans la boulangerie, ni dans la réserve. J'ai fermé le gaz mais je n'ai pas fait toutes les armoires.»

«Je peux m'en occuper.» offrit Nino.

«Non. Attends. Il peut avoir piégé les portes.» répondit ChatNoir. «Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller à l'école tout à l'heure. Reste en sécurité. Je serai plus tranquille.» Ils échangèrent un contact bref et amical puis Nino suivit Alya qui l'entraîna dans l'escalier.

«Vous devriez peut-être louer une auto et faire comme si vous parcouriez les rues de la banlieue pour me retrouver.» proposai-je à mes parents. «J'aimerais autant que vous soyez loin d'ici.»

«Et si quelqu'un vient en notre absence poser la bombe? Ton pouvoir ne pourra pas tout reconstruire ensuite. On doit protéger la maison.» objecta mon père.

Je me retournai vers Tikki pour connaître cette réponse. Elle s'envola du comptoir pour nous expliquer : «En théorie se pouvoir fonctionne comme ton yoyo. Ses fonctions varient selon tes besoins. Ces pouvoirs n'ont pas été créés uniquement pour défaire le Papillon. Tu devrais donc pouvoir l'utiliser si la bombe explose mais tout ça ne reste qu'une théorie.» Lorsque Rena Rouge remonta de la boulangerie à la place d'Alya, je compris qu'elle était prête à nous suivre et je demandai à Tikki de me transformer.

Lorsque le policier qui s'ennuyait au poste de police vit trois super-héros débouler, il poussa de hauts cris et demanda un autographe.

«D'accord. Plus tard.» lui répondis-je. «D'abord, je voudrais que vous réveilliez les personnes en charge des alertes à la bombe et si vous avez quelqu'un sur le dossier du Papillon. Et aussi, plus longtemps ma présence ici sera un secret, plus on aura l'avantage.»

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme dans la cinquantaine pas très grand mais tous en muscles s'avança vers nous dans une tenue de sport.

«Ladybug? Agent Cobby. Chef de la division anti-terroriste. Excusez la tenue, je partais faire mon jogging matinal. Le dossier du Papillon est tombé sous notre juridiction il y a quelques temps, c'est donc moi la personne que vous devez voir. Vous avez du nouveau?»

«Oui, je peux vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura plus d'akuma, le Papillon ne peut plus en créer.»

«Et bien, c'est toute une nouvelle! J'imagine que vous êtes ceux qu'on doit remercier pour ça?» demanda-t-il en nous offrant à moi et à Chat une poignée de main pour nous remercier.

«En fait» intervint ChatNoir «C'est Ladybug que vous devez remercier et si vous chercher comment, vous pouvez commencer par nous aider à le mettre derrière les barreaux. Il n'a plus ses pouvoirs mais il reste dangereux.»

«Il a menacé de faire exploser le Collège Françoise Dupont, entre autre chose.» intervint-je.

«On a quelques minutes avant que l'escouade déminage soit prête. Venez dans ce bureau m'en dire plus. Alors? Ce que vous me dites ne sortira pas d'ici.»

«Il, il, il a, il a, euh. Découvert, qui était, la petite amie de ChatNoir!» dis-je sans mentir, inspirée par mon nouveau petit ami. «Il l'a kidnapée et attachée et menacée de faire exploser sa maison et son école si elle ne lui apporte pas sa bague aujourd'hui à 15h. Mais elle l'a reconnue et me l'a dit et je suis entré dans sa chambre et j'ai pris son miraculous. Alors, il n'a plus de pouvoir mais rien ne l'empêche de mettre sa menace à exécution.»

«Vous avez des preuves du kidnapping? J'imagine que la jeune fille va bien?» On pourrait l'arrêter pour ça d'abord et mener l'enquête sur le Papillon ensuite.

«Elle va bien mais elle se cache. C'est euh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. J'ai cru comprendre que sa disparition avait été signalée. Avez-vous essayer de tracer son téléphone? Elle l'a laissé à l'extérieur du repaire du Papillon avec les menottes qui ont servit à l'attacher. Il y a des empreintes dessus mais ce ne sont pas celles du Papillon ce sont celles de son homme de mains.»

«Calme-toi, ChatNoir, c'est terminé. Elle va bien.» fit la voix inquiète de Rena derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers mon Chat pour le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer pendant que l'Agent Cobby allait rejoindre ses hommes. «Je suis là. Je suis dans tes bras. Je suis avec toi.»

«Restes-y! J'ai tellement peur de te perdre!» me répondit-il, bouleversé.

«Qu'en dirais-tu si, quand tout sera finit, on passait une semaine ensemble. Jour et nuit, on ne se quitte pas. Ça me ferait tellement de bien. Quand je suis loin de toi, j'ai l'impression de me battre pour rester en vie. Tu es mon havre de paix.»

«Ta main dans la mienne et ton cœur contre le mien. Rien ne nous séparera plus!» me répondit ChatNoir.

«Vous êtes tellement choux, tous les deux! J'ai hâte d'avoir le temps de crier comme une fan. Mais, il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre, maintenant.» nous ramena Alya.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'école à 5h30 en essayant de passer inaperçus aux yeux des médias et du Papillon. Nous avons commencé à chercher méticuleusement l'école. L'avantage des salles de classe, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes et toujours les mêmes. Je suis restée interdite lorsqu'ils ont trouvé un premier engin explosif sous ma table de travail. Les agents ont supposés qu'il y en avait d'autres parce que ce n'était pas un explosif très fort et qu'il n'était pas à un point stratégique.

L'Agent Cobby est ensuite venu me retrouver. Les agents de police avaient retrouver mon téléphone et les menottes. Ils avaient tenté d'arrêter M. Agreste mais ne l'avait pas trouver. Les agents continuaient de fouiller le Manoir et son terrain. Je lui fit penser à récupérer les vidéos de surveillance. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont trouvés LA bombe. Elle était au sous-sol, attachée à une génératrice et tout près d'un réservoir d'huile.

«Un minuteur pour 15h cette aprem'. Pas d'activation à distance. Va me falloir du temps pour tout débrancher mais, ça devrait le faire.» annonça un policier.

Les autres repartirent pour chercher d'autres bombes lorsque nous entendîmes une explosion. En montant les escaliers, nous avons découvert un akimatisé jetant des pétards dans la cour centrale. Il était clair qu'il voulait attirer notre attention. Il flottait au-dessus de nous dans un costume militaire orange et noir.

«Mais comment c'est possible? Tu nous as dit qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs!» demanda Rena dans la cage d'escalier où nous nous abritions. Elle parlait fort pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie de bombes détruisant le sol de la cour.

Je réfléchis un moment puis supposai : « Il l'avait déjà créé! Monsieur Agreste a décidé de faire exploser l'école mais il ne pouvait pas trouver un artificier dans le bottin! Il a créé un akuma avec un pouvoir sur les bombes pour réaliser son plan!»

«Ça veut dire que la bombe au sous-sol est peut-être bien pire que ce que nous pensons. Et ça veut aussi dire qu'en le déjouant lui» continua ChatNoir indiquant l'akumatisé «la bombe au sous-sol disparaîtra. Prête à foncer, partenaire?» m'appuya-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je lui sourie en retour et nous sortîmes de sous l'abri. Nous nous sommes rapidement lâcher la main, courant chacun de notre côté. Rena nous a rejoints pour faire plusieurs passages, avant que nous nous retrouvions sur un balcon. L'akumatisé s'amusait toujours à lancer des bombes un peu partout, sans viser quoi que ce soit en particulier.

«Que pensez-vous du képi?» demandai-je.

«Je n'ai pas vu d'autre cachette possible pour l'akuma, moi non plus.» nous informa ChatNoir.

Quelques passages plus tard, nous avons dû conclurent qu'il volait trop vite et trop bien pour que nous le coincions ou attrapions son casque au vol. À ce moment-là, j'étais à bout de souffle et je commençais à être étourdie. Je trébuchai au sol et le temps que je pris pour me relever inquiéta ChatNoir. Je décidai d'invoquer mon lucky charme.

L'Artificier en profita. Il regarda ChatNoir dans les yeux avec un sourire mauvais et cligna d'un œil. On entendit une explosion déchirante venant du sous-sol. La terre se mit à trembler sous nos pieds et nous nous sommes écroulés.

J'ai cru que nous allions mourir. Mais nous avons redressé la tête, vaguement surpris d'être en vie. Je me suis vite ressaisie, ou plutôt j'ai continué ce que je faisais auparavant. L'objet miraculeux était tombé sur ma hanche. Avisant de quoi il s'agissait, j'appelai : «Rena, Le salut au drapeau!»

En quelques notes, Rena Rouge fit apparaître le drapeau de la république flottant glorieusement sur son mât. L'ancien militaire se découvrit pour lui rendre hommage. Pendant qu'il était fasciné, ChatNoir en profita pour déchirer le képi dans sa main d'un coup de griffe. Le Papillon noir s'envola et je me relevai doucement encore étourdie pour le capturer mais un cri de ChatNoir m'arrêta.

«Non!»

L'homme désakumatisé avait sortie un téléphone de sa poche. «Si je ne le fais pas, il ne me paiera pas.»

«Vous allez tous nous tuer!» cria mon super-héros en colère.

«Non, pas avec celle-là.» Et je vie son pouce appuyé sur l'écran.

Un nouveau bruit d'explosion s'éleva plus loin dans la rue et fut suivie d'une multitude d'autres bruits de choc. Un nuage de fumée envahie la cours déjà si enfumée.

«Ladybug, l'akuma!» appela Rena.

Je l'avais perdu de vue. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait détruit ma maison et la seule chose que je voulais à ce moment-là c'était d'entendre la voix de mes parents. «Là haut!» m'informa mon amie. Je sautai jusqu'au toit. Pour ma plus grande panique, l'akuma avait commencé à se multiplier. Des papillons noirs sortaient d'un akuma d'origine en battant des ailes. J'essayai d'en capturer le plus possible mais bien vite, un nuage noir envahie ma vision. Je paniquai! Je ne devais pas être prise!

Je me sentie basculé vers l'arrière. Mon cerveau tourna au ralentie et je me dis que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. C'était trop dur. Je voulais arrêter de me battre. Je voulais juste me rouler en boule dans les bras d'Adrien dans le confort de mes draps. Et pleurer, pleurer pour le reste de mes jours s'il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce que toute la douleur en moi ne disparaisse avec mes larmes.

La chute me parue longue j'avais surement chuté du toit. Mais lorsque je me réveillai, je n'avais rien de casser.

Je me trouvais dans une classe. Alya était près de moi. Elle m'aida à me relever. «Tiens, bois un peu d'eau.» m'a-t-elle demandé. «Au fait, j'ai eu tes parents au téléphone. Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai dit que tu étais occupée. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier midi, n'est-ce pas?»

«Non, il s'est passé trop de chose.» lui répondis-je doucement. Je me sentais lourde de partout. Mes bras pesaient une tonne mais étrangement, j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Je fermer doucement les yeux espérant faire cesser le tournis.

«Merci, pour mes parents, Alya. T'es une super amie.»

Nino est ensuite entré dans la classe où nous étions installées. Wayzz était assis sur son épaule.

«J'ai fais une razzia en cuisine. Alors, je crois que j'ai toutes les commandes. Laitue pour mon petit père ici présent, du pain entier pour ma douce, un œuf pour le petit renard (Au fait, je sais toujours pas si tu es un mâle ou une femelle.) Du fromage pour monseigneur le chat ici présent. Et j'ai pris plein de trucs pour toi, Marinette.»

Soulevant ma main, je m'aperçue que j'avais le miraculous du chat noir.

«Adrien s'occupe des akumas?» demandai-je pour en savoir plus.

«Oh oui! Ton héros a encore frappé.» répondit Alya «Laisse-moi te raconter ça. D'abord, il t'a rattrapé au vol pendant que tu tombais tu toit. Il nous a envoyé trouver un biscuit pour Tikki en 4e vitesse. Et il t'a porté jusqu'ici. Quand Tikki est apparue, il t'a gardé dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à le transformer. Puis, il t'a installé tout doucement par terre. Il a échangé vos miraculous et a foncé dehors.»

«Et dire que je rate le spectacle.» commentai-je le récit coloré d'Alya.

«Comment ça?» me demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

«Oh. Allez, il est plutôt canon en costume rouge…» fit-je détournant le regard et rougissant.

Alya resta incrédule quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. «Marinette, t'es vraiment incorrigible!»

«Oh, mais ça c'est rien» fit-je pour me défendre. «Attends qu'il me voit avec la tenue du ChatNoir, il en bave d'envie.»

«Ah non!» fit la voix grincheuse de Plagg. «Pas question que vous commenciez à jouer à nous échanger Tikki et moi. Vous le faites déjà beaucoup trop! Vous nous prenez pour des objets ou quoi?» trépigna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je sursautai violemment. «Alors» demanda (gulp!) Adrien appuyé au cadre de porte dans ce costume rouge que mes yeux parcourait avidement. «Tout le monde a fait le plein?» Il vint s'asseoir près de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Me regardant dans les yeux pour voir si j'allais bien. «Tu te sens mieux, princesse? Tu es encore plutôt rouge.»

«Hé! Doucement.» appela Alya «Tu vas la casser! Tu vois pas ce que c'est ta faute si elle est devenue une statue?»

«Euh, désolé! Spot off! Je pense que j'ai eu tous les akumas mais, il en reste peut-être que ne n'ai pas vu. Je crois que tu as eu l'original. Tikki dit que les autres sont trop jeunes pour se multiplier. L'Artificier va être surveillé de près de toute façon. Surtout qu'il a appuyé sur le détonateur _après_ sa libération. Si tu es prête, je pense qu'on va devoir foncer chez moi. Le plus tôt, ce sera fait et plus vite je pourrai commencer à réparer ma vie.»

Alya et Nino se rapprochèrent de nous dans un câlin collectif pour le rassurer. Je repris les mots qu'il m'avait dits plus tôt pour en faire notre mantra. «Ta main dans la mienne, ton cœur contre le mien. Rien ne nous séparera plus.»

Il prit ma joue dans sa paume et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'aider à me relever. Nous reprîmes tous nos apparences de super-héros pour foncer au manoir Agreste.


	5. Chapter 5

ChatNoir hésitait à la porte d'entrée. Je l'interrogeai sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'est juste… je ne sais pas si je dois y entrer en tant qu'Adrien ou ChatNoir. Si je prends mes distances ou si je l'affronte. »

« Ce qui arrivera maintenant va changer la vie d'Adrien. Tu peux voir ça comme un combat avec le Papillon ou bien te dire que les combats sont derrière nous et que tu es ici pour remettre de l'ordre et bâtir quelque chose de nouveau. Mais quoi que tu choisisses, je serai avec toi. » lui proposai-je.

Il reprit l'apparence d'Adrien en me souriant tristement. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous entrâmes tous les quatre chez lui.

Les employés de maison étaient assis avec Nathalie sur la large banquette du salon, surveillés par des policiers. Un violent frisson me parcouru en revoyant cet endroit.

« Adrien? Mais où étiez-vous passé? »s'exclama Nathalie la voix rongée d'inquiétude.

Adrien prit le temps de s'assurer que j'allais bien avant de se retourner vers elle. « J'étais avec une copine. »

Je m'approchai du Gorille sans tenir compte de la stupeur de l'assistante. « Acceptez-vous de suivre les policiers sans résister ou dois-je utiliser ma force de super-héroïne pour vous conduire en prison? »

À ces mots, les policiers présents cessèrent leurs activités. Certains consultaient l'ordinateur de M. Agreste, d'autres fouillaient certains papiers. Un policier en costume trois-pièces vint vers nous. Le garde du corps me tendit ses deux points en signe de reddition pour me laisser y passer des menottes.

« Non » fit-je en frissonnant et appuyant d'un mouvement de tête. « Je ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, moi. » Et je laissai l'inspecteur lui lire ses droits et le mettre aux arrêts.

« Et pour mon père? » demanda Adrien.

« Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé. » nous informa un policier.

« Nathalie, dites-nous où il est. Il a perdu, échoué, le défendre maintenant n'apporterait rien de bon pour personne. Il est temps d'affronter la réalité et de réparer ce qui peu l'être. »

Avec un soupir, Nathalie tapa un code sur son propre ordinateur qui dévoila un escalier dérobé. Elle accepta ensuite d'accompagner les policiers pour interrogatoire leur demandant de respecter la confidentialité de cette histoire au nom de tous les employés qui perdraient leur travail si le nom des Agrestes était traîné dans la boue.

Les policiers redescendirent calmement avec Monsieur Agreste et lorsqu'il me vit main dans la main avec Adrien, il bouscula les policiers et saisie une matraque sur l'un d'eux en s'élançant vers moi. S'ensuivit une bousculade où je ne vit qu'Adrien s'élancer pour me protéger. De mon côté, je tentai aussi de le protéger. Puis, tout devint silencieux.

Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, Adrien et moi étions au sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre. M. Agreste avait arrêter son bras au dessus de nous et ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue. Les policiers s'étaient rapprochés et Carapace était un pas derrière moi.

M. Agreste laissa tomber la matraque au sol et les policiers le rattrapèrent pour le menotter. « Attendez! Adrien, si tu me laisse faire, si tu me laisses mettre la main sur les miraculous, je peux faire revenir ta mère. Dis-moi Adrien, qui choisis-tu? La vie de ta propre mère ou celle ce celle-là?» fit le père d'Adrien en m'indiquant du menton.

Techniquement, posséder des gens via un miraculous et les inciter à exprimer leurs sentiments n'était pas punissable de loi. Tout l'arrestation du Papillon (et celle pour mon enlèvement aussi) se jouerait sur l'opinion publique. Avec l'appui d'Adrien il pouvait passer pour autre chose qu'un fou avec des projets diaboliques.

« Sacrifier une vie pour ramener le passé? Détruire l'avenir par nostalgie? Ma mère préférerait mourir plutôt que de faire payer quelqu'un pour sa témérité. » contra Adrien.

Un froid glaçant envahie mes os. Je pris cela pour un reproche puisque j'étais une héroïne. C'était mon rôle de faire ce genre de chose pour sauver les gens. De donner ma vie pour sauver les autres. Et ce serait pour Adrien…

Mes doigts pressèrent le poignet d'Adrien. Par ce geste discret, je lui signifiai mon accord, que la décision ne dépendait que de lui. J'étais incapable de faire plus, je ne me sentais plus capable de bouger ou de parler. Je voulais seulement dormir et ne plus me réveiller.

Adrien me regarda dans les yeux, comprenant ce que je voulais lui dire puis, il parcourut la salle du regard, avant de froncer les sourcils puisque personne ne s'élevait contre cela. Son père, le Papillon restait un manipulateur hors-pair. Tant qu'Adrien lui laisserait avoir le contrôle, même depuis sa prison, il resterait puissant. C'est maintenant que cela devait changer. Il porta sa main droite près de mon oreille, les miraculous à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Et vous père? Si d'un geste, j'avais en main le contrôle des deux miraculous les plus puissants, seriez-vous prêt à offrir votre vie pour celle de mère? »

« Ma vie vaut plus que celle de cette fille. Je suis riche et des quantités de gens comptent sur moi. Elle est pathétique. »

« Vous êtes menottes aux poignets dans votre propre salon et vous vous êtes retiré du monde il y a bien longtemps. Quant à la compagnie, elle se portera peut-être mieux sans vous. Ni moi, ni vos employés ne pouvons compter sur votre aide ou votre soutien, seulement sur vos demandes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une personne sur qui je peux compter. Vous, vous êtes ignoble. » Le ton d'Adrien avait monté, une colère sourde contenue derrière. Il se releva du sol où nous étions encore pour lui faire face. Il avait répondu à son père et maintenant, ChatNoir crachait comme un chat sur le Papillon. « Cinq coups de fouet par akuma vaincus? Et si c'était moi qui prenais les coups à sa place? » Le sous-entendu passa probablement inaperçu auprès des policiers et des employés mais M. Agreste fut soufflé!

« Adrien !? » ne put-il que répondre en comprenant que son fils n'était qu'autre que le super-héros qui prenait à ma place les coups que son père m'envoyait.

* * *

Déjà une semaine que tous ces événements ce sont produits. Je viens de relire tout ce que j'ai écrit ce soir-là et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je me sens encore comme dans du coton. Il faut dire que la semaine qui a suivit n'a pas aidé. Elle a été si occupée que je n'ai pas encore réalisé tous les événements qui ont été le déclencheur de ma nouvelle vie.

Après que M. Agreste se soit laissé emmener par les agents, le pouvoir miraculeux a réparé les dommages causés par toutes les bombes. Y comprit ma maison. Je rentrai chez moi avec Adrien et il voulut que je dorme mais j'étais trop épuisée pour dormir. Alors, je décidai d'écrire pour évacuer tous le stress que j'avais en moi. Je me suis ensuite écroulée de sommeil près d'Adrien.

Je dû me relever après un trop court repos pour me rendre au poste de police et cette rencontre fu facilité par tous ce que j'avais mit par écrit. Puis, ils m'en firent répéter une grande partie. Je détestai passer par cette épreuve sans Adrien. Il était interrogé de son côté. Nous n'en n'étions encore qu'à l'enquête pour kidnapping mais l'agent Cobby nous parla aussi de celle qui débutait concernant le Papillon. Nous avons dû révéler nos identités à l'agent Cobby mais il nous assura que la seule autre personne à qui nous devrions le dire serait le juge qui présiderait le procès du Papillon pour terrorisme. Nous avons aussi convenu de dire à toutes les autres personne que le motif de mon enlèvement serait que j'étais la nouvelle petite amie d'Adrien et que M. Agreste voulait l'empêcher.

Je réussie à avoir une nuit de sommeil normale avec Adrien dans mes bras. Mais nous dûment aller à l'école le lendemain. Autant vous dire que je n'avais pas très envie de me lever. J'étais encore très fatiguée et je me demandais si j'appréhendais plus d'aller confronter Chloé en avant-midi ou Gabriel Agreste en après-midi. Il fallu de jolis sourires d'Adrien et le chocolat chaud de ma mère pour me sortir du lit.

Tous les élèves de la classe ont été super gentils avec moi. Me répétant qu'ils avaient eu peur pour moi. Adrien s'installa à la place près de moi. Ce qu'Alya assise avec Nino ponctua d'un pouce en l'air et Chloé d'un regard meurtrier. Mais la main d'Adrien dans la mienne pendant le cours valait bien les problèmes qu'elle planifiait déjà de me poser.

Je finis par me réveiller pour de bon et réaliser que c'était moi qui était supposée réconforter mon Adrien et non l'inverse. Je lui fit un magnifique sourire pour le remercier de son réconfort et lui dire que j'allais mieux maintenant. Et me concentrai sur la leçon jusqu'à la pause en gardant ma main dans la sienne que je pouvais caresser du pouce.

C'est au moment où nous sortions dans la cours que Chloé choisie de commencer son entreprise de séduction habituelle sur Adrien. Nous étions sortis tout les huit dans la cour avec nos kwamis bien cachés sur nous.

« Adrichou!» Je sentis Adrien frissonner contre mon épaule. «Tu ne voudrais pas laisser la bonne action charitable en plan pour une fois et venir t'amuser avec moi plutôt que de traîner avec ces perdants? »

« Non merci, Chloé. Tu veux bien nous laisser, nous avons des choses sérieuses et importantes à discuter. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'amuser et de toute façon, il est rare que je sois du même avis que toi sur ce qui est amusant. »

« Bon. Très bien. À plus tard alors. » Puis elle repartie contenant sa rage. Je me demande si elle a souhaité être akumatisée pour pouvoir se venger à ce moment-là.

« Bien sûr, à plus tard. » et il se retourna vers Nino pour continuer la conversation. Profitant de l'isolement de notre coin tranquille pour aborder des sujets sensibles et me tendre sa main que je serrai avec reconnaissance.

« Alors, le nouveau héros, ça fait quel effet? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux dire, de sauter dans le feu de l'action en sauvant tous ses meilleurs potes et une partie de Paris comme première fois dans les collants? Tu parles, c'est moi qui l'ai avalé la bombe! » Le dynamisme de Nino nous fit tous bien rigoler. « J'ai à peine dormit depuis et j'ai toujours pas besoin de café! »

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai pas pu tout suivre. » fit-je en me blottissant contre Adrien pour y trouver un peu de chaleur que mes muscles réclamaient. C'était une belle journée chaude mais je frissonnais malgré mon chandail épais.

« Quand je rentrais chez moi, j'ai vu un vieil homme sur le point de recevoir une branche d'arbre sur la tête. Je l'ai écarté du chemin et pour me remercier, il m'a offert une petite boîte. La seconde suivante, il avait disparue. Quand j'ai ouvert la boîte, il y a eu une grosse lumière et Wayzz est apparue. Il m'a expliqué mes pouvoirs et dit que je devais venir vous rejoindre à l'école. Je suis allé à la cave aider le type de la brigade pendant que vous vous occupiez de M.Pétard. Et il a dit que la bombe était sur le point d'exploser. J'ai invoquai mon super-pouvoir et j'ai euh, mis un couvercle sur la bombe. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu protéger ta maison. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle est réparée maintenant. »

« Il faut faire un message à la population pour leur dire que le Papillon est sous les verrous. » demanda Alya.

« On fera ça ce midi avant de partir pour le rendez-vous. Pour l'instant, je retourne tout de suite en classe, je ne marche pas très vite. » fit-je en me levant péniblement.

Adrien me rattrapa par derrière et me souleva dans ses bras, un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux.

« Adrien! On va nous noir! » fit-je inquiète.

« Qu'ils regardent! Je t'ai promis de te défendre et je le ferai. Je me sens déjà suffisamment coupable de t'imposer la rencontre de cette après-midi alors que tu es si fatiguée! »

« Cette discutions déterminera si on peut vivre ensemble. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour m'empêcher d'y aller. »

Assis sur le toit de l'école, nous avons enregistré un message pour le ladyblog sur l'heure du midi. Il nous fallu cinq prises avant qu'Alya décrète qu'elle avait assez de matériel pour faire un montage. J'y annonçait aux Parisiens que le Papillon avait perdu ses pouvoirs mais qu'ils devaient nous prévenir via le ladyblog s'ils voyaient un poseur de bombe en plus d'avertir de la police.

Nous partîmes à la dernière minute pour le Grand Paris où nous devions rencontrer Monsieur Bourgeois, Nathalie, ma mère et Monsieur Agreste encadré par des policiers, ainsi qu'un travailleur social devant évaluer le dossier de la garde d'Adrien toujours mineur.

J'appris ainsi, que M. Bourgeois était le tuteur légal d'Adrien en cas d'incapacité de la part de M. Agreste à s'occuper de son fils. À la base, Adrien devait donc demeuré à l'hôtel… avec Chloé!

Ma mère était venue affronter tout cela pour permettre qu'Adrien vienne vivre avec nous. Cela m'avait fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir Adrien près de moi la veille et je crois aussi que mes parents commençaient à s'habituer à lui. De plus, de l'avoir près de moi m'avait fait réaliser que je laissais s'installer une distance entre moi et mes parents depuis que j'étais devenue Ladybug. Lui aussi était séparé de son père par un large fossé mais moi, je pouvais changé ma situation et redevenir proche de mes parents et j'avais envie d'inclure mon copain dans cette nouvelle ambiance.

Pendant que tous discutaient de l'option où Adrien vivait avec M. Bourgeois et que M. Agreste insistait pour qu'Adrien poursuivre les séances photos pour sa marque, la mère d'Alya nous apporta un plateau de collation et en plaça une d'office devant moi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'Alya lui avait envoyer un texto pour lui dire que je n'avais pas dîner.

Elle s'attardait faisant mine d'attendre que je mange mais après quelques minutes, elle intervint dans la discutions.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce jeune homme ne demanderait pas la majorité anticipé? Après tout, il vient d'avoir 17 ans, peut parfaitement se débrouiller seul pour subvenir à ses besoins et ça réglerait toute la question. »

« Il m'est possible de proposer cette option au juge. » expliqua le travailleur social.

« Il aura toujours un toit chez moi. » renchérit ma mère.

« S'il n'a pas d'autre emploi, je l'engagerai. » ajouta Mme Césaire.

« Et pour la compagnie se serait plus efficace parce qu'il pourrait en prendre possession légalement immédiatement. » intervint Nathalie auprès de M. Agreste en faveur d'Adrien.

« Il n'en est pas question! Je ne permettrai pas qu'elle gagne! » fit M. Agreste en me fixant et me faisant avaler de travers.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Le travailleur social qui notait tout ce que ces dames avaient déclaré c'était arrêter d'écrire sous le coup de la surprise avant de reprendre furieusement ses notes.

« C'est peut-être… une attitude démesurée, de notre point de vue, Père. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que Marinette vous a fait? » demanda lentement Adrien.

« Peu importe. » s'emporta M. Agreste qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était le Papillon devant le travailleur social et les policiers. « Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu dois faire ce que je te dirai de faire. Tu iras où je te dirai d'aller. C'est moi qui t'ai fait. J'ai payé pour tous tes cours, tes études, tu as toujours eu le meilleur parce que j'avais besoin du meilleur. »

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Objet! Je ne vous appartient pas. Et de mon point de vue, qu'elle accepte _enfin_ d'être avec moi me donne à _moi_ un sentiment de victoire. L'option de majorité anticipé me plaît beaucoup. Depuis la disparition de mère, j'ai beaucoup plus l'impression d'être votre employé que votre fils. Vous ne vous conduisez en père que bien rarement avec moi. Au fil des jours, je prends seul la décision de me discipliner et d'accomplir ce que je dois faire. Il y a longtemps que tout le contrôle que vous avez sur moi n'est plus que menace et intimidation. Vos méthodes sont méprisables et c'est à cause d'elles que vous allez en prison. Je ne vous laisserai pas me contrôler à distance. » Il s'arrêta de parler en accrochant mon regard.

« Bien, je ne retiendrai pas ces messieurs de la police plus longtemps. » intervint le travailleur social. « Pour ma part, je n'ai plus de question pour M. Agreste puisque Monsieur Adrien choisit l'option de la majorité anticipé. J'aurai une rencontre personnelle avec lui avant de déposer mon rapport concernant ce sujet. Jusqu'à ce que ce jugement de cour ait lieu, ma recommandation sera la suivante. M. Agreste étant incapable de fournir un domicile sécuritaire à son fils suite au jugement de son incarcération en cour ce matin, M. Bourgeois est désigné tuteur légale d'Adrien Agreste mais sachez que vous pouvez vous-même désigner son lieu de résidence. Si tous cela vous convient M. Bourgeois, je vous invite à me rejoindre à l'étude du Juge Grimaud pour l'entérinement de ces dispositions. » (1)

M. Agreste sortie en me jetant un regard meurtrier.

« Mais qu'est ce que cet homme peut bien avoir contre une jeune fille aussi calme et posée que vous? » demanda le travailleur social curieux. « Je viens de lui retirer la garde de son fils au profit des autres adultes présents dans la pièce et c'est encore après vous qu'il en a. »

« Je ne l'ai que rarement vu avant les événements des derniers jours. Et il y a un arrêter judiciaire qui m'empêche de répondre à votre question. Par contre, je crois que je peux vous dire qu'il a menacé de me battre à mort. »

« Mais il y a aussi un arrêter de justice qui vous oblige à garder cette information pour vous. » lui rappela Nathalie.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle de conférence, j'étais rassurée et épuisée émotionnellement par cette rencontre. Je remerciai Mme Césaire pour la collation et surtout le reste. Elle nous répondit de remercier plutôt Alya.

C'est à ce moment que Chloé nous aperçu alors qu'elle venait voir son père qui était déjà partie après avoir parlé avec Adrien. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère et elle se mit à respirer bruyamment en fixant nos mains jointes. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour être patiente avec elle ou pour ignorer sa méchanceté. Je voulais attaquer pour me défendre avant qu'elle ne me blesse aussi.

Mais Adrien me glissa à l'oreille : «Pense à quel point elle a été près de devenir Ladybug et que ça ne se fera jamais.»

Je lui répondit de la même façon. «Elle va exploser de jalousie quand elle va apprendre que tu aurais pu vivre avec elle et que tu vas venir vivre avec moi.» Monsieur Bourgeois nous l'avait assuré avant son départ. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait son rôle de tuteur envers Adrien très au sérieux. C'est le sourire de mon amoureux qui me répondit.

Il m'entraîna vers la sortie de l'hôtel en me soutenant par les épaules et demanda un taxi jusque chez moi. Alya et Nino avaient finit les cours et avaient tout réorganisé ma chambre pour que nous puissions tous y dormir sur des matelas réunit au sol.

C'était finalement vendredi après-midi et j'allais pouvoir récupérer. Je commençais à m'endormir sous les caresses qu'Adrien faisait dans mon dos en écoutant doucement la conversation de mes amis quand mon téléphone vibra.

Mon intimidateur anonyme m'avait envoyé une photo d'une poupée en vêtements asiatiques pendue par une ficelle autour du cou.

«Chloé?» demanda Alya.

«C'est son heure habituelle…. » approuvais-je

Adrien prit mon téléphone de mes mains, fit un selfie avec le visage qu'il réservait aux supers-vilains qu'il n'aimait pas et envoya cette photo en réponse.

«Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi, mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu me laisses l'affronter. Maintenant que nous avons vaincu le Papillon, il est temps de s'attaquer au dossier suivant.»

«Tu veux toujours garder les miraculous et protéger la ville?» demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

«Tikki» appelai-je «Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?»

«Je suis tellement fière de toi, Marinette! Ce sont de très nobles sentiments que tu as là.»

«Mais ça ne te dérangerais pas trop de faire ça? Je veux dire, je devrais me transformer plus souvent.» questionnai-je encore.

«Moi tant qu'il y a du fromage à la clé.» intervint Plagg. Ce qui fit rire les garçons.

Trixx et Alya se consultèrent du regard avant d'approuver d'un même signe de tête.

«Maître Fu voudrait que Trixx et moi restions avec Alya et Nino pendant que ceux-ci deviendraient les nouveaux gardiens.» raconta Wayzz. «Avec tout ces événements, il n'a pas eu le temps de vous le proposer.»

«Et ça consisterait en quoi?» s'informa Alya.

«Réunir des informations sur les activités des porteurs de miraculous et cachés ceux qui ne sont pas portés. Il vous faudra les défendre de toutes les manières possibles au péril de votre vie. Vous devez aussi apprendre beaucoup de techniques, de secrets, d'anciennes magies et transmettre votre savoir afin que ces connaissances perdurent.»

«C'est tout un programme! Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas si loin que de ce à quoi on s'est déjà engagés.» fit Alya.

«Moi aussi, ça me semble intéressant. Ça paie combien? Plaisanta Nino.

Adrien me réveilla vers minuit pour m'amener sur le balcon «Je voulais que tu vois ça. Les gens font des feux d'artifice dans les parcs en notre honneur.» Je restai assise un moment sur ses genoux enveloppée dans une couverture pour regarder le ciel immense et lumineux et Paris à perte de vue.

Je voulais passé la journée du samedi à relaxer et dormir un peu mais la ville était en effervescence à un point où même sans le bruit, j'avais l'impression de sentir le sol vibré. C'était une journée magnifique et nous sommes allés nous promener tous les quatre.

Les gens étaient descendus dans les rues et fêtaient la fin de la menace. Ils chantaient, dansaient, parlaient ensemble même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Certaines personnes étaient costumés à nos couleurs ou arboraient des maquillages rouge/noir/vert à la manière des supporteurs des équipes sportives. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour donner des idées à mon joueur de partenaire.

Quelques instants dans une ruelle plus tard, quatre super-héros parcouraient les rues à toute vitesse en direction de la Tour Eiffel. Le Champs-de-mars était bondé jusqu'au Trocadéro. Là aussi, les gens fêtaient et étaient heureux. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se bousculer pour venir à notre rencontre, nous avons sauté par-dessus la foule jusqu'à la première plate-forme de la Tour Eiffel.

Pendant que ChatNoir et moi saluions la foule en liesse, Rena me demanda de me retourner et je découvrit à sa place Alya qui me filmait en direct pour le ladyblog. Je ris nerveusement.

«Alors, un mot pour tes fans, Ladybug? Ils sont plus nombreux que jamais aujourd'hui.»

«T'es la meilleurs!» m'encouragea ChatNoir en m'embrassant sur la joue et en gardant son bras sur ma taille.

«Merci! Tellement de fois merci! Vous êtes tous tellement gentils d'être heureux et de célébrer avec nous. Vous faites de Paris une ville où on peut vivre heureux grâce à votre support et votre force intérieure. Je veux vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. ChatNoir et moi ainsi que Rena Rouge et notre nouvel allié, Carapace, avons décidé de rester à Paris pour protéger la population des menaces éventuelles. Qu'importe les menaces que la vie vous envoi. Ayez confiance en vous, en nous et en ce que l'avenir a de plus beau à vous offrir.»

Mon discours fut salué d'une seule voix par la foule déchaînée. Et quand ChatNoir décida de m'embrasser, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre une explosion tellement les cris de la foule augmentèrent encore.

Nous avons ensuite retrouvé notre apparence civil sur un toit avec un accès à la rue et sommes retournés à la boulangerie main dans la main pour constater qu'elle était assaillie par les clients.

Nous avons foncé à l'intérieur par la porte arrière pour aider mes parents. Nino s'installa près de mon père et Alya et Adrien partirent pour aider ma mère. Enfilant mon tablier, je demandai à mon père pourquoi ils ne nous avait pas appelé.

«Ma chérie,» répondit mon père. «C'est ta journée. Tous ces gens sont heureux grâce à toi et ils veulent célébrer en ton honneur. De toute façon, ils sont si heureux qu'ils ne se fâchent pas que le service soit plus lent.»

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Adrien rattrapa le plateau que je voulais aller porter à l'avant et qui me glissait des mains. Il glissa un mot à ma mère, retira mon tablier et m'amena à la cuisine de l'appartement et nous avons pris un bon repas après l'avoir préparé ensemble. Puis, il m'entraîna à ma chambre pour faire la sieste.

Dès le dimanche, la vie d'Adrien se remit sur les rails pour rouler à pleine vitesse. Nathalie avait été libérée en attendant son procès. Elle avait été complètement innocentée pour la présomption de complicité d'enlèvement mais avait avoué à l'agent Cobby avoir aider le Papillon. De plus, elle n'avait pas vendu d'emblée la cachette de son patron.

Elle avait contacté un certain M. Armand qui était le principal bailleur de fonds de l'entreprise Agreste. Lorsque ce préparait une nouvelle collection accompagné d'événements pour la médiatiser, cet homme engageait les montants nécessaires et assumait les risques financiers. En contre-partie, il récoltait une part des profits. Adrien ne pourrait pas garder la compagnie sans lui. Il est venue le rencontrer à la boulangerie.

«Mon premier réflexe serait de vendre la compagnie et de récupérer ma part avant que cette affaire ne sorte dans les journaux et que la compagnie perde toute sa valeur. Mais je ne prendrai pas de décision avant mardi. Il y aura une réunion des actionnaires ce jour-là. Rien de bien compliqué. Il y en a seulement deux autres. Proposez-nous une offre intéressante si vous voulez toujours la garder active. Sinon, peu importe comme j'aime voir l'industrie de la mode rester entre les mains des propriétaires locaux, la compagnie Agreste sera démantelée.

Dans l'après-midi, nous sommes allés rencontrer Nathalie aux bureaux de la marque.

«Votre père accepte de vous laisser le contrôle de l'entreprise, Adrien. Mais d'après les premières rumeurs que j'ai entendues, il est de plus en plus possible que la nouvelle de son arrestation soit connue du public bientôt. Il est plus que probable qu'Armand et les bailleurs de fonds minoritaires décident de liquider les possessions de l'entreprise. Et considérant l'état actuel de la compagnie, cela vous laisserais couvert de dettes. Le problème, c'est que, pendant qu'il s'occupait de semer le chaos dans la ville, votre père s'occupait de moins en moins de regarder les tendances du marché. Il continuait de travailler, mais les ventes ont chuté.»

Nous sommes rentrés à la boulangerie avec un carton plein de documents reliés à l'entreprise. Alya et Nino sont venus souper et tous ensemble, nous avons consulté les documents pour trouver les éléments favorables et ceux que nous devions éliminer.

«Bon» résuma mon père. «Il y a une usine avec des machines, de la main d'œuvre qualifiée pour la fabrication, des vendeurs et des commis de bureau. Il faudra vendre un gros morceau pour récupérer des fonds et trouver un produit à vendre. Comme des ceintures par exemple.»

«Ou des parapluies» plaisantai-je «Hé! Hé! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire!» Je venais d'avoir toute une idée! Je fonçai à ma chambre et sortie une boîte et des sacs du coffre dans ma chambre. J'étalai le tout sur la table de la cuisine pour leur montrer mes créations.

«Et si au lieu de la haute couture, on réorientait la compagnie vers les accessoires pour couture. On pourrait les revendre aux autres compagnies.» proposai-je.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table furent émerveillées par ce que j'y avais déposé, pourtant je ne voulais qu'illustrer mon propos.

Il y avait des tas de rubans, boutons, bijoux factices, fleurs en tissus, cartons présentant des motifs d'imprimés qui pouvaient devenir des tissus, des doublures ou des écussons et logo. Tous ça étaient à nos couleurs d'uniformes de Ladybug et ChatNoir.

«Marinette?» appela Adrien. «Il n'y a pas de fille plus follement géniale que toi sur cette terre.» et il m'embrassa devant mes parents. Et pas un petit baiser tranquille, un vrai bon, très amoureux qui me fit rougir de la poitrine à la racine des cheveux.

«Il faut aller en discuter avec les employés. Leurs demander s'ils sont capables de faire ça et s'ils ont les machines nécessaires.» intervint ma mère.

«Ils n'auront surement pas tout. Il faut une machine spéciale pour faire les boutons à la chaîne. Les miens sont faits main.»

«Tu dois y aller, Marinette. Demain matin.» me dit Adrien.

«Moi, mais, mais» J'étais abasourdie. «Je n'ai aucun lien officiel avec la compagnie. Et il y a de l'école demain.»

«Marinette, ce sont tes dessins, tes créations et il n'y a personne de mieux placée que toi pour choisir les couleurs qui nous représentent. S'il-te-plait, accepte de devenir dessinatrice en chef de la nouvelle compagnie.»

«Tu veux que demain matin, je m'absente de l'école pour aller rencontrer des gens qui travailleront potentiellement sous mes ordres et que j'évalue leurs compétences à le faire?»

Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rigoler doucement de mon éclat.

«Je veux trop être là lorsque tu expliqueras ton absence à M. Damoclès!» fit Nino.

Et nous repartîmes d'un grand rire. Avant de tout bien disposer pour le lendemain pour que je puisse faire une présentation de mes articles et d'aller nous coucher.

Nous avions rangé le nid géant de ma chambre et Adrien et moi nous nous sommes serrés sur mon matelas. De toute façon, nous dormions tellement collés ensemble que nous n'avions pas besoin de plus. Nous nous regardions intensément et il me dit «Embrasse-moi.» Il dû trouvé que je ne le faisais pas avec assez de motivation parce que sa réponse à mon baiser fut de jouer avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me jette sur lui pour le coincer sous mes lèvres.

* * *

(1) Je ne connais pas bien les lois françaises. J'ai utilisé les canadiennes que je connais mieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je trouvai une robe rose à gros pois noirs plissée à la taille avec une veste noire sur le portant de ma garde-robe. J'avais faite cette robe avant de la ranger, trop intimidée pour la porter. Apparemment, Adrien avait parcourue ma garde-robe pour me choisir une tenue. Je n'avais pas à stresser sur le sujet.

Lorsque je descendis en bas en pyjama, (Je m'habille après pour ne pas me salir.) Adrien était dans la cuisine et préparait le déjeuner.

«Bonjour, mon bel amour.» me salua-t-il «Ta mère m'a apprit à faire des déjeuners hier.»

«Merci beaucoup Adrien.» le remerciai-je en ronronnant lorsqu'il m'offrit une assiette. Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

«Tu vas retourner chez toi chercher des choses chez toi, aujourd'hui? Je t'ai enlevé plutôt vite.» l'interrogeai-je pour connaître son emploi du temps.

«Je ne peux même pas y aller. La maison est sous scellés jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour les enquêtes. Je vais devoir aller m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.»

«Oh, euh. Il y a un t-shirt à ta taille dans le coffre des confections. Mais il est tout rouge avec une petite coccinelle sur l'épaule. Enfin, ce sont les couleurs de la coccinelle pas les tiennes»

«Je peux vraiment le porter?» Il était tout ébloui et s'il avait été sous l'uniforme de chat ses oreilles se seraient dressées d'un coup. «Je serais vraiment fier de porter _tes_ couleurs, mon héroïne.»

Nous partîmes pour assister aux cours du matin, ma rencontre n'avait lieu qu'à 12h30. La tenue qu'Adrien m'avait choisie fit sensation et toutes les filles de ma classe (sauf Chloé et Sabrina) s'assirent avec moi dans la cour. Finalement, lorsque Nino, Alya et Adrien se joignirent à nous, les autres garçons vinrent se joindre aux filles et lorsque Mlle Bustier traversa la cours et nous vit tous réunis, elle proposa de faire le cours à l'extérieur.

Kim eu la tâche bien ingrate d'aller chercher Chloé et Sabrina. Lorsque la première m'aperçue dans ma robe à pois au milieu de tous les autres avec Adrien collé sur moi, elle vit rouge.

À l'heure du dîner, j'étais terriblement nerveuse. Je touchai à peine le repas que mes amis m'incitèrent à manger. J'étais plutôt fatiguée et à fleur de peau.

Chloé arriva tout sourire et dégoulinante d'affection pour mon Adrien. «Adrichou, ta voiture est arrivée. Tu ne trouves pas que je suis super gentille d'être venue moi-même, en personne te prévenir?»

«Évidement Chloé, c'est très gentil de ta part mais ce n'est pas ma voiture, c'est celle de Marinette.»

«Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'y faire conduire. Je peux y aller par moi-même.» objectai-je. Je n'avais jamais eu une voiture avec chauffeur pour moi, c'était si peu naturel.

Adrien plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et son front contre le mien. «Tu as deux transferts entre ici et la compagnie tout en portant tes présentoirs dans les transports en commun. Tu n'as eu que très peu de repos après toute cette histoire. Si tu prends le bus, je vais être jaloux tout l'après-midi des garçons qui vont te regarder sans que je sois avec toi et tu es supposée aller là-bas en tant que designer-en-chef. Tu dois les impressionner un peu si tu veux leur inspirer confiance. Allez, ma Lady, épate-les!» Puis il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser partir. Je me retournai pour le saluer avant de quitter la cafétéria et il m'envoya un baiser souffler du bout des doigts.

Je vis aussi Chloé plus loin qui rougissait un peu plus chaque fois que je la voyais se fâcher.

Le nouveau chauffeur remplaçant le garde du corps d'Adrien avait déjà récupéré les boîtes de présentation chez mes parents mais, il était très nerveux aussi. Il était plutôt jeune dans les 25 ans. Et il se calma un peu lorsque je parlai avec lui pendant que nous nous éloignons de l'école.

Je finis par apprendre qu'il avait récemment travailler pour Chloé qui l'avait sommairement fait renvoyer. Il avait craint que je sois le même genre de personne puisque je fréquentais la même école et que j'avais moi aussi besoin d'un chauffeur.

En lui racontant toute les situations impossibles dans lesquelles Chloé s'était mise, il se dérida et rigola et ma nervosité baissa de beaucoup. Nathalie m'accueillie à la réception et bien que l'ambiance était un peu bizarre entre nous, la vue d'un bout de ruban coccinelle me rappela qu'Adrien avait envoyé sa Lady sauver les emplois des travailleurs de cette compagnie et c'est avec un grand sourire que je suivis la nouvelle directrice intérimaire vers le département couture.

Tous les employés de ce département était regroupés autour d'une grande table de travail et ils montrèrent un visage surpris en me voyant.

Nathalie commença par leur dire que la compagnie changeait de direction et que du même coup nous réorientions la vocation de l'entreprise. Puis, elle se mit en retrait pour me laisser leur parler. Je commençai par ouvrir mes boîtes et les laisser regarder les échantillons, leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle ligne de produits. Leur rôle serait désormais de fabriquer des prototypes test et de reproduire les échantillons finaux pour que les vendeurs les présentent aux clients, à travers le monde si tout allait bien. Mais ils restaient tous silencieux.

Finalement, une femme dans la cinquantaine me demanda pourquoi il y avait tous ces changements et pourquoi leur patron dont la renommer dans la haute-couture dépassait les frontières de la France était remplacé par une jeune femme sortant de l'école de design.

Je levai les yeux vers Nathalie mais elle resta à sa position, me laissant libre de gérer la situation à ma façon. «M. Agreste m'a kidnappé, attaché et menacé parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec son fils. Je l'ai fais arrêter par la justice. C'est maintenant Adrien qui est propriétaire de la compagnie. Vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons plus rester sur le marché de la haute-couture ou encore garder le même nom pour la marque. De plus, je n'ai peut-être pas de diplôme dans le domaine mais je dessine et je crée de façon très sérieuse depuis six ans. Mais il est vrai que la raison pour laquelle je dirige la nouvelle ligne est que ce sont _mes_ modèles. Ni Adrien, ni moi n'avons besoin de responsabilités supplémentaires venant s'ajouter à toutes celles que nous avons déjà. Si nous donnons une nouvelle orientation à l'entreprise c'est pour sauver _vos_ emplois. Vous pouvez choisir de rester ou de partir. Nous aurons beaucoup de défis à relever pour nous imposer dans un nouveau marché. Mais je suis certaine que si vous êtes ici c'est que vous êtes les meilleurs et je considérerais comme un honneur de travailler avec vous.»

Une dame très âgée prit la parole. «J'ai commencé à travailler dans la mercerie de ma mère lorsque j'avais 8 ans. À mes yeux, il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire de la couture. Et ces motifs sont superbes. Je sens que je vais apprécier de les faire.»

«Ladybug ne va pas se fâcher qu'on fasse une ligne complète à son image et à celle de ChatNoir?» demanda une femme dans la vingtaine.

«Ils ont déjà approuvés, ils adorent.» répondis-je.

«J'ai tout de même une question pratique.» demanda un homme avec des lunettes autour du cou. «La mise en plan d'un dessin ça ne s'improvise pas. Êtes-vous d'accord pour l'apprendre? Je veux dire, oui vous avez un talent certain mais vous devez reconnaître qu'il vous manque surement encore certaines notions techniques de base.»

«Ne vous en faites pas, j'en suis consciente. Mais même si je ne suis pas la meilleure, j'ai bien l'intention de me montrer la plus professionnelle possible.»

Maintenant que les employés acceptaient les changements, Nathalie c'était rapprochée et elle discutait avec eux de ce dont ils avaient besoin en terme d'équipement pour mener à bien ce projet. De mon côté, je m'éloignai pour visiter la salle de travail actuelle. Je remarquai que les machines de qualité étaient bien entretenues mais que la salle elle-même ne comportait pas de fenêtres et que son haut plafond était couvert de poussière avec de la peinture qui y partait par endroit.

J'observais un joli petit appareil de fabrication artisanale servant de toute évidence à bobiner des élastiques lorsque la vieille dame la rejoint. «C'est Martin qui a inventé ça. Il est très doué et pas seulement pour obéir à son trouble obsessionnel sur le rangement des modèles. » Elle me pointait l'homme aux lunettes. «Je peux vous poser une question? Est-ce qu'elle est dans votre petit sac?»

J'ai sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous mes pieds parce qu'enfin, dans mon sac, il y avait Tikki, mais bon, cette dame n'était pas sensé le savoir, sauf si…

«Vous pouvez regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour faire le guet?» demanda-t-elle encore. J'hochai la tête sachant très bien à quoi rimait cette mascarade.

Je ramenai mon sac contre mon ventre et Tikki s'en échappa pour se placer entre nous. La dame tendit la main comme si elle voulait me la serrer et Tikki colla sa paume dans celle de la dame et suivit le mouvement cérémonieux de haut en bas. J'accompagné Tikki de la main pour qu'elles ne paraissent pas suspecte. Elle garda ensuite Tikki dans sa main ridée la caressant inconsciemment comme elle l'aurait fait d'une petite souris.

«Marinette» me présentai-je gardant la main tendue.

«Lorinda» me répondit-elle en l'acceptant. «Alors, comme ça vous avez eu le Papillon? Comment avez-vous fait?»

«J'ai simplement comprit qui il était et comme j'étais déjà chez lui, je suis allé prendre la broche dans sa chambre.»

«Oh, oh! C'est infiniment drôle. Vous m'avez vraiment prise de vitesse. Je n'étais qu'à moitié persuadée que c'était Monsieur Agreste. Je me suis engagée ici pour le démasquer.»

«Préféreriez-vous partir faire autre chose maintenant que c'est terminé pour lui.»

«La broderie c'est toute ma vie. De la douceur de la mercerie de ma mère jusqu'à l'enfer des hôpitaux durant la guerre. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait des points de sutures! C'est à cette époque que j'ai connu Tikki. On a fait une bonne équipe toutes les deux.»

«Chat Noir n'était pas avec vous?» m'étonnai-je.

«Il s'est infiltré dans l'armée allemande et y a fait le plus de dégâts possible. Moi je me bornais à réparer ce que l'ennemi détruisait.»

«Vous avez participé à la deuxième guerre mondiale et vous travaillez toujours?»

«En fait, c'était la première.»

Je retournai à l'école encore estomaquée de ma rencontre. Sur le chemin du retour, j'appris qu'en fait, Lars, le chauffeur, n'avait que 21 ans et qu'il avait choisit ce métier par choix, espérant côtoyer des gens de valeur.

Il me demanda si j'avais besoin de la voiture pour rentrer chez moi après les cours et je lui rappelai que j'habitais à côté. Il m'expliqua que même pour ce trajet, Chloé aurait pris la voiture.

«Elle est jeune et elle profite de la vie.» fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. «Je trouve que c'est plutôt mignon, enfin pas sa manière de faire mais sa motivation.»

'Mignon' pensais-je. Pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour elle?

Perdue dans ces pensées, je ne remarqué pas que nous étions arrivés avant que Lars n'ouvre la portière. Confuse et rougissante, je m'excusai auprès de lui qui me souris pour me faire entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Me retournant vers l'école pour me rendre au dernier cours de la journée, je remarquai Chloé sur les marches, avec en main un café glacé que Sabrina venait de lui rapporter. Elle était statufiée et nous regardait. Elle devint complètement rouge, jeta son gobelet au sol et partie vers l'intérieur.

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui restai interdite. Les sentiments de mon nouveau chauffeur pouvaient-ils être partagés? J'aurais peut-être la paix s'ils étaient ensemble.

J'avais des tas de choses à raconter aux autres et pas assez de temps. J'avais à peine récupéré mes manuels à mon casier que la première sonnerie retenti pour marquer la fin de la dernière pause.

Je ne pu faire qu'un rapport évasif à Adrien avant le début du cours. Les employés étaient d'accord avec le projet. On pouvait aller de l'avant et le présenté à la réunion du lendemain. Par contre, il fallait prévoir un budget pour la salle de production des prototypes, cet endroit n'était pas approprié. Il m'expliqua qu'il prévoyait transférer la compagnie au manoir et vendre l'ancien local. « Je dois me séparer d'un des deux et je ne pense pas trouver preneur pour l'ancien repaire du Papillon.» J'imaginai Martin et Lorinda dîner à leur nouvelle 'cantine' de marbre blanc. J'aimais bien l'idée.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle de cours, Alya et Nino décidèrent d'aller faire quelques devoirs calmement chez eux avant de passer nous voir en soirée.

Comme je marchais sous la mezzanine alors qu'ils partaient devant, une bonne quantité de liquide se déversa sur moi. Adrien ne tira plus loin par le bras. «MARI! ÇA VA? _Tu vas bien?_ »

Regardant mes bras, je vis que j'étais couverte de peinture rouge. Je relevai les yeux vers Adrien, il était blanc, il tremblait et son cœur battait si fort que je le sentais sous mes doigts. «Pardonnes-moi, je suis tellement désolé! J'aurais dû être plus vigilent. Oh! Je suis tellement désolé!»

Je m'aperçue qu'il allait pleurer et je m'empressai de le rassurer. «Ça va chaton, je n'ai rien. Ce n'est que de la peinture. Tu n'as pas à veiller sur moi en permanence.»

Alya et Nino revinrent par les marches agrippant chacun un élève d'une classe plus jeune et tous les élèves nous regardaient.

«Si, Marinette. C'est ce que je dois faire. Je veille sur toi parce que je t'aime. Et je t'aime en permanence. S'il t'arrivait du mal ou que je te perdais, je ne me le pardonnerais pas! Tu es toute ma vie, mon amour.» Et il me serra contre lui déposant ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je l'enlaçai aussi pour le rassurer. Nous étions si proche que j'entendais son cœur battre contre le miens. Je chuchotai à son oreille. «Ta main dans la mienne, ton cœur contre le mien…»

Et il répondit: «…rien ne nous séparera plus.»


End file.
